Tous Bascule
by Fanfiction05
Summary: Petite Fanfiction basé sur le personnage Régina mills
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fanfiction qui sera basé sur Regina Mills du commencement après la mort de Daniel jusque sa fin Heureuse

Quelques temps après la mort de Daniel assassiner par Cora comme nous le savons Régina es régulièrement prise de vertiges . Un soir une Servante toc a la porte de la Reine:

-ouiii entrée

Marie entre et dit : Excusez moi votre Majesté mais le roi vous demande dans sa chambre cela vas faire plus d'un mois que vous êtes fiancé et il tien à …

Elle ne peut terminer sa phrase que Régina la coupa : Dites lui que je ne suis pas d'humeur a cela et que je ne me sens pas très bien

-Mais presque tous les soir vous lui sortez cela au bout d'un moment c'est lui qui viendra vous savez

-Oui mais je ne suis vraiment pas très bien c'est dernier temps alors laissez moi , Sortez !

-Vous voulais que j'appelle un médecin

Régina prit son visage le plus cruel et hurla : NON ! veut tu vraiment m'énerver ? Et puis dites lui que je n'irai pas le voir pour le moment .

Marie ce senter mal pour Régina qu'elle connaissait depuis 10 ans maintenant elle avait était la pour elle dans plusieurs moment de sa vie ou Cora ne passer pas de temps avec sa fille , son visage se ferma et une larme coula sur le doux visage de Marie , la Reine uppercut la détresse de sa servante et lui dit : Marie ! Je … je suis D... désoler mais … je me sens ... pas bien en ce moment et oui fait venir un ...médecin

-Qu'es qui vas pas Régina ? Qu'es que tu as ? Tu peut tous me dire tous sais .

-Oui je sais , je suis prise de vertige à chaque sensation forte ou le fait d'etre avec Léopold je n'en n'ai pas vraiment envie puis j'ai la nausée sens doute une coup de froid cela vas passer mais fait venir un docteur si ça peut te rassurer .

Marie fit a signe de tête et quitta les appartement de la Reine et alla chercher un docteur lorqu'elle croisa Cora : Oh bonjours … Puis elle fit la révérence

-Que fait tu là servante

-Votre fille ne sens pas très bien Cora il faut faire venir un médecin

-Pas besoin je vais allez la voir

Sachant comment Cora était Marie n'osa pas incister et laissa Cora allez voir Régina et n'alla pas chercher un médecin , vu que de toute façon avec sa magie elle serai ce que sa fille as .

On toc à la porte de Regina : Entrez

-Régina ma chère qu'es qui ce passe j'ai croiser Marie ?

-OH... euh … rien !

-Ne te fiche pas de moi et que fait tu encore ici tu ne devrait pas être avec le roi et de lui donner un héritiez ?

Régina fit non de la tête et continu : Ce mariage et une mascarade je n'ai jamais voulut l'épouser tous ce que je voulais était de vivre avec Daniel et non Léopold ! Maintenant sort de ma chambre .

A ce moment Régina fut prise de vertige tombe , d'un revert de la main Cora installe sa fille dans son lit .

Quelque minute plus tard Régina se réveilla face a une mère très en colère Regina fronça les sourcils et dit : Mère ! Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Petite saute sans cervelle tu vas tous gâchez parce que sa majesté et enceinte de son fichu garçon d'écurie et mort en plus !

-Je … bon écoute sais ma vie qui es en jeux et on dirai que le destin en as décider autrement je ne resterai pas reine longtemps et j'irai élever mon bébé loin toi et je prend mon père je ne le laisserai pas avec toi .

-Oh mais tu ne vas pas garder ce bébé

-Quoi … Mais SI

-Oh que non je vais accéléré ta grossesse et tu tuera ou abandonnera ce bébé tu restera avec le roi et tu restera reine tu gouvernera le Royaume Enchanté après tous le mal que j'ai fait pour te faire devenir celle que tu es il es hors de question que tu garde cette enfant au risque de tous détruire

-Pas question je le garde que cela te plaise ou non c'est mon bébé tu n'as pas a dire ce que j'ai a faire avec et hors de question de le tuer ou de l'abandonner es claire

-C'est ce qu'on verra !

Peut de temps après sa phrase Cora fit un geste de la main ce qui fit tordre de douleur Régina et son ventre grossissez de plus en plus elle avait accéléré la grossesse de sa fille Régina tomba inconsciente duran son réveil elle n'avait plus le bébé en elle sa mère le lui avait pris Régina pleura toute les larmes de son corps elle venait de se rendre compte a quel point sa mère était monstrueuse d'abord Daniel puis maintenant son bébé .


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques jours c'était écouler et toujours pas de nouvelles de sa mère , Régina se demander ce qu'elle avait fait de son bébé au moment ou elle devait rejoindre le roi dans ses appartements elle croisa Cora en colère et triste elle l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit en sanglotant :

-Qu'a tu fait de mon bébé ?

-Ma chérie vaut mieux pas que tu sache

-Tu es monstrueuse …

-Régina croit moi c'est pour toi que je fait cela pour que tu as la vie d'une puissante reine

Régina ne répondit pas a sa mère et parti voir le roi les yeux encore rouge et gonflé dût à sais sanglots elle toc à la porte du roi : Oui entrée

Régina entra et le roi s'avança vers elle il la tira contre lui et ferma la porte au moment ou il voulais l'embrasser elle le poussa doucement et dit : je venait vous dire que … j'ai pas … pas ce soir .. je ...Non … Je n'en ai pas envie désoler !

-Mais enfin Régina tu vas me rendre fou ça fait 2 mois que nous somme marié et tu trouve tous les soir des excuses pour pas satisfaire mes besoins et me donner un héritiè maintenant laisse toi faire

Régina ne voulais pas elle était dégoûter à l'idée de coucher avec un homme de 49 ans alors qu'elle allez sur sais 20 ans , il se mis à l'embrasser elle le repoussa et voulut sortir de la chambre mais il la plaqua violemment contre le mure et lui dit : Oh non tu reste ici mon ange .

Il la déshabilla Régina le poussa de nouveau mais il saisis sa main et la serra si fort que Régina poussa des gémissements de douleurs il la bascula sur son grand lit et se mit sur elle Régina pleura et gesticula pour se dégager de son hôte et dit : S'il vous plaît je veut pas pitier laissez moi !

Mais le roi ne prit pas en compte les paroles de Régina il malaxa ses sein avec violence et la pénétra d'un coup sais vas et vient était de plus en plus fort puis il fini en elle et se mis à ses coté et dit :

-Écoute moi bien chérie je serai moins violent quand tu seras plus disponible à mes envies

Il l'embrassa et parti prendre un bain.

Régina se leva du lit avec une douleur en bas de son ventre elle s'enroula dans un drap du lit de Leopold prit sais affaire et regagna ses appartements endolorie , en pleure et sous le choque de cette acte affreux qu'elle venait de subir sur le chemin de sa chambre elle croisa Marie qui prit sais affaire et lui ouvra la porte Régina tremblé de froid , la servante lui fit couler un bain bien chaud et aida Régina à se laver et se vêtir pour la nuit , Régina s'installa dans son lit sans dire un mot Marie lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de quitter l'appartement de la Reine.

Peut de temps après que Marie soit parti Régina parta voir son père elle toc a sa porte et l'homme ouvrit et vit sa fille en pleure il la prend dans ses bras et la fait entrer dans sa chambre et dit : que ce passe t' il ma chérie ?

Il ne savait pas pour le bébé de Régina et elle ne lui dit rien a ce sujet ni ce qu'elle avait subit avec son mari elle lui répondit juste : Oh rien t'inquiète juste une question comment mère a put avoir ses pouvoirs ? Qui le lui a apprit

-Tu es sûre mais pourquoi pleure tu et pourquoi veut tu savoir cela ?

-Oh non non t'inquiète une douleur en bas du ventre sais tout panique pas cela vas passer et s' il te plaît réponds moi elle ne les as pas eu comme ça un matin en se levant , je veut juste savoir qui es le monstre qui le lui a enseigner ! Afin de trouver une solution pour ce débarrasser de sais pouvoirs qui nous on gâcher la vie jusqu'à maintenant

Henry Hésita puis lui dit : Bon d'accord c'est Rumpelstiltskin ! Mais ne fait jamais appel a lui pour quoi que ce soit

Régina intrigué répondit : Pourquoi ?

-Il n'es pas quelqu'un de fréquentable et croit moi vaut mieux pas faire sa connaissance promet moi ma chérie que tu ne fera rien en lien avec ce lutin s'il te plaît ne fait jamais appel à lui il demande toujours un service en échange une espèce de contrat et tu ne peut t'en débarrasser tu comprend ?

-Oui promit et merci

Henry lui sourit elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue et repartie dans ses appartements .

Alors qu'elle entra dans sa chambre elle repensait à ce qu'avait dit son père mais ne put s'empêcher de pensait au nom du Lutin et dit : Rumpelstiltskin ! Quel drôle de nom après tous pour un lutin c'est un nom qui lui correspond

Elle se mit à sourire lorsque d'un coup un homme apparaît devant elle dans une fumée noir elle sursaute et il lui dit : tut tut tut déjà mon prénom ne se prononce pas ainsi très chère et je suis Rumpelstiltskin et je suis le ténébreux et non un lutin .

Puis il la regarda dans les yeux et un sourie se dessina sur ses lèvres Régina lui fait une révérence et lui dit : D...Désoler je ne savait pas enchanté moi je suis...

-Régina enfin sa majesté je sais .

-Que venez vous faire ici je ne vous ai pas appelez ? ( dit t'elle choquer et si elle venait de faire une erreur en pensant à se lutin et de prononcer son nom et de s'en être légèrement moquer )

-Ha vraiment (il s'approcha près de la reine jusqu'à envahir un peut trop son espace puis il poursuit) pourtant quelque minute auparavant tu pensait à moi majesté et de m'insulter de lutin

Elle s'éloigna d'un mettre et dit : Euhh oui peut être mais je … je ne savais pas qui vous étiez et puis j'ai dit pour un lutin enfin un ténébreux c'est un nom qui lui correspond

-Que veut tu exactement la mort du roi ? De tes ennemis , ta mère

-je veut rien du tout et je n'es pas très envie de faire un contrat avec vous sa ne me dit rien du tout

-Oh vraiment même si je te dit que je t'apprendrai la magie sans contrat

-C'est pas vrai mon père m'as ….

-Il ne me connais pas vraiment et puis allez laisse moi t'apprendre à utiliser la magie en plus je sens en toi qu'il y a une puissante magie disons que il n'y aura pas vraiment de contrat entre nous mais qu'on pourra s'arranger plus tard et autrement

Après un long moment de silence Régina le brisa et dit en hésitante : Bon d'accord pourquoi pas après tous j'ai rien a perdre ! On commence quand ?

-Non je confirme tu n'as absolument rien à perdre au contraire tu y gagnera et on commence demain 14h00 près de ton pommier

Régina fit un signe de tête pour affirmer leur rendez vous et le ténébreux disparaît un sourire victorieux.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela fesait plusieurs mois que Régina enseignée la magie avec son mentor Rumpelstiltskin et elle avait fait de réel progrès elle était même surprenante , comme tous les jours depuis leur rencontre elle le rejoignit près de son pommier et disparaît avec lui dans la forêt cette voici Régina dit : Apprend moi un sort qui rendrai je sais pas quelqu'un stérile genre le roi ou moi et qui puissent s'annuler quand je le souhaite afin je n'aurai aucun problème et je ne tomberai pas enceinte de cet abrutit de roi ni te personne qui ne soit digne de moi

Rumple se mit a rire et dit : tu croit qu'on peut enlever un sort aussi puissant que celui ci ? Et puis pour brisée se sort il faudrait un moment précieux avec son âme sœur et il se fait rare de trouver cette personne

-Bon alors je le tuerai au pire je n'aurai plus de soucis à me faire avec ce roi et je serai reine du royaume toute seule

Il dit dans un sourire : Et blanche neige ! Tu l'oubli

-comment puis je l'oublier et puis tend que je suis pas morte elle n'aura pas mon château et puis je doit me débarrasser de quelqu'un d'autre et retrouver quelqu'un !

Rumple était légèrement perdu il s' avait quel voulais se débarrasser du roi et de sa mère se charger de Blanche mais qui es la personne quelle voulais retrouver Régina brisa le silence :

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Qui doit tu retrouver ?

-Oh ça se sont mes affaires très cher (dit elle en souriant ) continuons

-Non la leçon es terminer à plus tard !

Il disparaît elle en fit de même elle apparût dans sa chambre dans une fumée violette sa mère était présente et dit : alors tu t'es mise à la magie ?

-Oui tu n'es pas fière le pouvoirs en tant que reine et sorcière cela n'es pas magnifique tu ne me fera plus peur avec ta magie et tu ne me prendra plus personne tu doit être fière ta petite régina soumise à tes désire c'est disons transformer en Evil Queen .

-Qui ?

-Oh mais tu le connais es dit moi tu as passer quel marcher avec lui ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas Régina et toi ?

-Aucun ! Maintenant sort de ma chambre avant que je te tue t'inquiète tu es sur la liste

-Régina , voyons tu ne tuerai pas ta mère

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu as bien tuer Daniel mon fiancé et j'ignore ce que tu as fait de mon bébé tu as fait de ma vie un enfer es tu voudrai que je te saute dans les bras pour la vie que tu m'as donner ?

-Régina je …

-... les fait pour toi je connais pas cœur ta petite chanson maintenant SORT DE MA CHAMBRE !

Elle avait hurler si fort que le roi l'avait entendit et entra dans la chambre de son épouse et dit : Ça ne vas pas ici ?

Cora : si juste une petite dispute sans intérêt avec ma fille je m' imprèté a sortir , on aura une discussion Régina

-Je pense pas non

Cora parta en claquant la porte Régina dit au roi : Vous conter restez là longtemps ?

-Tu es si belle es sexy je pensait faire un tour dans ma chambre en tête tu voit tous les deux

-Pourquoi pas

Tous en elle était parfais son corps ses yeux sa bouche tout était que luxure en cette reine elle le suivit dans ses appartement il l'embrassa commença à la toucher puis tous un coup Régina enfonça sa main dans la poitrine du roi ce qui lui fit gémir de douleur d'un revers de sa main elle mis en sourdine les cris du roi et arracha son cœur de sa poitrine et lui dit : tien tien pas aussi rouge qu'on le prétend et puis que fait je faire de se cœur le broyer le garder un moment tic tac tic tac je sais pas trop.

Elle commença à l'écraser doucement le roi eu les larmes au yeux et fit non de la tête il se tordez de douleurs elle sourit et lui dit : J'espère que mon corps mes lèvres et tous ce que vous avez abuser en moi vous as plus car c'était la dernière fois que vous m'embrasser ou me toucher avec vos salle pattes de vieux pervers mais en tous cas merci pour le royaume.

Elle redressa la tête du roi pour l'obliger a le regarder et dans un sourire diabolique elle écrasa le cœur du roi et sa vie prit fin.

Elle hurla en sortant de la chambre du roi et stimula des pleures : A l'aide vite le roi a fait un malaise … Aid... Aider moi je sais pas quoi faire

un garde : que ce passe t'il majesté

-il es tomber comme ça on s'embrasser et d'un coup il … mon dieux allez l'aider

Le garde envoyer un médecin Blanche avait entendu et c'était précipité vers Régina et dit : Que ce passe t' il mère ?

-Ton … Ton père il a eu … un malaise j'ai rien fait je sais pas ce qui ce passe j'espere que ça ira

Blanche prit Régina dans ses bras et dit : ça ira tu verra

-J'espère

Quelque minute plus tard le médecin annonça la mort du roi il avait fait un arrêt cardiaque selon le médecin Blanche se mit a sangloté dans les bras de Régina qui serra la fillette a peine âgées de 12 ans et partit toute les deux dans la chambre de la reine pleurer toute les deux tendis que le médecin et servante prépare l'enterrement du roi .


	4. Chapter 4

L'enterrement :

Cela fesait maintenant 2 jours que le roi avait rendu l'âme Blanche c'était vêtue d'une belle robe noir avec des dentelles et avait laissait pendre sais cheveux et Régina avait mis sa plus belle robe noir quel pouvait avoir dans sa garde robe et avait fait un chignon en laissant dépasser quelque mèche rebelle au niveau des cotés elle rejoint Blanche dans la salle de réception ou se trouver allonger le roi dans un beau cercueil digne du roi .

Blanche neige s'avança vers Régina pris sa main et dit en pleurant : on es plus que toute les deux maintenant oh je pensait pas le perdre aussi vite c'est dure du sais ma mère puis lui en peut de temps m'abandonne pas soyons solidaire ensemble ! Je t'aime Régina

Sur c'est mots Régina mis du temps à répondre elle en voulais terriblement à Blanche d'avoir trahi son secret et que Daniel soit mort à cause d'elle car elle n'as pas put tenir sa langue mais plus elle y pensait et plus elle se disait que quoi qu'il aurai arriver Daniel était destiner à mourir parce qu'il l'aimait et que sa mère aurait tous fait pour la retrouver si elle avait réussit à s'enfuir cette nuit avec son True Love après tous Blanche n'y pouvait pas grand chose à quoi bon elle n'aurai pas vu sa fille 2 ou 3 jours avant le mariage elle se serai servit de sa magie pour la retrouver et aurai tuer quand même Daniel et l'aurai ramener au roi elle secoua la tête et regarda Blanche et lui dit : Je resterai auprès de toi je t'aime aussi

Mais qu'avait t' elle dit l'amour était t' elle une faiblesse comme sa mère le lui répété sans cesse ?

Tous s'embrouiller dans la tête de notre reine mais une chose et sure jamais Blanche devrait apprendre que Régina était responsable de la mort de son père.

Quelque heure plus tard le roi était enterrer blanche neige resta un moment seule près de la tombe de son père Régina lui dit : Tu rentre ?

-Non pas maintenant laisse moi un moment

-d'accord je suis dans ma chambre si ta besoin

Elle quitta les jardin du roi et monta dans sa chambre où ce trouva Rumpelstiltskin .

-Que fait tu la ? On as pas de lecon et voit tu je suis en deuil mon époux est mort (elle sourit)

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui vola un baiser elle le repoussa violemment qui manqua de tomber et dit : -Mais tu es suicidaire au quoi ?

-Je suis immortel tu ne peut pas me tuer (il rit) voyons toi en deuil laisse moi rire Régina

-Peut être que ci mais ne recommence jamais cela c'est majesté et non Régina j'ai apprit ce que je devait savoir je connais tous en matière de magie même le feu et autre je n'es plus besoin de toi tu peut disposer désormais

-Oh mais rêves chérie tu me doit un service quelconque et tu me devra ce que je veut tôt ou tard

-Non on as rien signer !

-Non mais souvient toi que je t'es dit que c'était pas vraiment de contrat entre nous mais qu'on pourrait s'arranger plus tard et autrement tu n'as pas oublier

Régina ferma les yeux un moment et se souvient de cette fameuse phrase et fit non de la tête et lui dit : je me souvient pas vraiment de cette phrase et puis je te signal que c'est toi qui tenait à m'apprendre la magie donc rien nous lie et j'ai rien signer donc pas de contrat !

-joue sur les mot tu aime jouer dans ce sens

Elle haussa les épaule il continu : mais sache que je n'abandonne pas comme ça j'aurai ce que je veut plus tard a bientôt majesté

Il fit une révérence sourit et disparaît .

Régina re pensa au parole de son père ne fait pas appel a ce lutin tu auras du mal à tend débarrassé et il avait raison jamais elle aurait du apprendre la magie par le biais de se crocodile !


	5. Chapter 5

Cela fesait déjà 1 an quel avait mise au monde son bébé et elle avait enseignée exprès la magie pour éliminer sa mère et le roi et ainsi retrouver son petit trésor elle n'avait que se but en tête , c'est le jours de son anniversaire , tous le monde préparer cette fête temps attendu Blache toc a la porte de Régina qui se presse de lui ouvrir et lui dit : Mais que fait tu ici Blanche tu ne te prépare pas ?

-Je … je voulais que tu viennent me coiffer (elle sourit et poursuit) j'aime bien tes coiffures donc voilà

-Je … Bon d'accord allez vient

Blanche contente attrape la main de Régina et l'entraîne dans ses appartements et s'assoit face à sa coiffeuse Régina se place derrière elle et lui dit : Que veut tu comme coiffure Princesse ?

-Je sais pas fait ce que tu veut le temps que se soit magnifique (elle lui sourit a travers le miroir)

Régina commence par lui démêler sais long cheveux puis lui laisse prendre en lui prenant juste le minimum de cheveux et lui fait une tresse couronne et lui dit : ça te plaît ?

Blanche lui fait oui de le tête toute fière de sa coiffure elle dit : Merci elle es magnifique tu vas faire pareil ?

-Euh non je vais les laisser pendre légèrement ondulé

-Tu vas être magnifique je suis sure

-Comme tu l'ai aussi allez je vais me préparé à toute à l'heure

Elle part de la chambre et vas dans la sienne et se prépare après plus de 2 h elle était prête maquiller comme à son habitude elle descend dans la salle de réception et d' installe sur le trône a coté de sa belle fille , elle et couvert de présents .

Les invité rit mange boivent et danse Blanche fait même la rencontre de le prince David ayant 14 ans et blanche 12 ans bientôt 13 dans quel que mois qui passe presque toute la soirée ensemble .

Régina s'absente un moment et sort dans le jardin et s'assoit prêt de son pommier en cueille une et la mange tous en pensant à son avenir et son bébé quel ne sais même pas ce qu'il es devenu ni c'est sais un Il ou un Elle ni si il es mort ou en vie toute c'est questions se bouscule dans sa tête lorsque sans ce rendre compte un homme vêtue d'une veste rouge et un chapeau noir sur la tête apparaît derrière elle et lui dit : Bonsoir Majesté !

Ce qui la fait sursauté et elle répond en souriant car malgré son arrogance il était plutôt bel homme :

-Bonsoir ! Qui êtes vous ?

-Docteur Faclier (il lui fait la révérence en retirant son chapeau puis il le remet)

-Enchantée que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Blanche Neige chercha sa belle mère un invité lui à annoncer que la reine était parti à l'extérieur sans raison particulière donc elle alla donc dans le jardin et la elle la vit discuter avec un homme elle se cacha et écouta afin de savoir qui es t' il ?

Facilier poursuit avec un sourire charmeur : Je connais l'étendu de vos pouvoirs et …

-Je ne voit pas ce que vous voulait dire !

-Mais enfin vous êtes une puissante sorcière et disons que la mort de votre époux n'es pas naturelle

-Oh mais si c'est naturelle il a fait un arrêt cardiaque

-Ou vous

-Qu'es que vous voulais exactement

-La dague du ténébreux

-Pourquoi j'ignore ou elle es est sais pas en venant me voir que vous l'obtiendrai

-Disons que sais une vengeance personnel

-Débrouiller vous seul je voit pas en quoi je vous aiderai

-Oh mais si je sais que vous suivez son enseignement il peut venir a votre demande sinon …

-Sinon quoi

-Je dirait à notre petite princesse que c'est vous qui à tuer son très cher père

-Non mais j'hallucine vous oser me faire du chantage jamais je vous aiderai et je ne me mêle pas des vengeance personnel d'autrui , maintenant partez !

Elle lui balance une boule de feu qu'il évite et disparaît en riant .

Régina secoue la tête et ce dit : pour qui ce prend t' il cette imbécile je le tuerai tôt ou tard !

Un peut plus loin Blanche avait vue toute la scène elle courut faire l'intérieur du château et dit en pleurant : c'est elle qui a tuer le roi !

Les invités regarda perplexe Henry dit : Qui ?

-Régina votre fille! C'est elle c'est une sorcière je l'ai vue

Elle se mit a pleurer et les invités était coquer de cette nouvelle .


	6. Chapter 6

La nouvelle avait précipité les invités dehors où ce trouver la Reine le médecin Karl qui c'était occupé du roi lui dit : vous êtes une belle menteuse , vous avez tuer le roi et vous avait laisser croire a une mort naturel !

-Mais ça l'es j'ai rien fait je comprend pas

Blanche neige prit la parole en pleurant : Je t'es vue avec cette homme et tu lui à balancer une boule de feu et tu n'as pas nier quand il a dit que si tu l'aider pas il me dirai la vérité pourquoi ?Tu es un monstre

-Blanche tu n'as pas bien vue ni compris la conversation

-Menteuse arrête de nier tes une sorcière sans cœur qui a tuer le roi avoue !

Régina roula des yeux puis dit :Bon très bien pourquoi mentir d'avantage après tous je suis démasqué , allez hors de mon château partez je doit avoir une petite discussion avec mon adorable petite fille (elle sourit)

Les invités ne voulais pas partir et voulais la mort de Régina pour avoir tuer le roi alors quelque un se rua sur elle d'un revers de la mains elle leurs brisa la nuque puis elle fit partir les autres invités incapable de bouger par peur et se retrouva seule avec Blanche qui était apeuré a l'idée d'être avec elle lorsque Régina s'approcha de Blanche celle ci reculé la reine prit la parole : Voyons Blanche n'es pas peur tu sais si j'aurai voulut te tuer je l'aurai déjà fait tu crois pas et encore une fois ta pas tenue ta langue c'est si difficile de venir m'en parler au lieux de crier sur tous les toits qui je suis tu me met encore une fois dans une situation compliquée

La fillette ne comprenait pas le sens de encore une fois dans une situation compliquée elle regarda Régina de peur et les yeux encore gonflée et rouge puis dit : Je comprend pas vraiment de encore une fois j'ai rien fait

-Daniel ! Il ne sais pas enfuit idiote ta tous balançait à ma mère et elle la tuer mais voit tu je t'avait pardonner car je me suis dit que quoi qu'il arrivait le pauvre était destiné à mourir car ma mère voulais que je deviennent à tous prit une reine et aurai reculer devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulais un peut comme moi désormais mais la tu ose dire à tous le monde au sujet de ton père mais tu sais pas ce qui c'est passer réellement tu peut pas juger

-Tu as tuer mon père c'est tous ce qui compte et je ne savais pas que ta mère l'aurait tuer je suis désoler , mais je ne resterai pas avec toi tu l'as tuer comme ça c'était un homme bon et d'honneur tous ce que tu voulais c'était le royaume je te laisserai pas le prendre sans me battre sais tous ce qu'il me reste de mes parents

-Il es déjà à moi mais tu sais je te le force pas à le quitter tu peut rester personne ne nous volera notre bien vue qu'ils auront tous peur de moi et de ma magie

-NON ! Je part il hors de question que je reste avec toi mais je le récupérerai une jours tu peut me croire Régina

Blanche quitta le château Régina voulut la retenir mais la princesse parti loin de cette femme qui avait tuer son père et alla dans la foret .

Régina se retrouva seule avec son père sais gardes et les domestiques qui avaient trop peur de quitter le château sous peine d'être tuer par l'Evil Queen ils préféraient donc rester et d'être à ses besoins c'est ainsi que fini l'anniversaire de Régina elle monta dans sa chambre prit un bain et se mit au lit une larme roula sur ses joues puis deux puis trois puis elle se mit a pleurer .

Elle jura qu'elle se vengerai de se Faciler qui a tous gâcher pour ça petite vengeance qu'il ne pourra pas assouvir et de tous faire pour découvrir ce que sa mère avait fait de son bébé car elle le sentez que son petit ange n'était pas mort !

Trois ans c'était écouler Blanche neige c'était marié avec le prince David elle était toujours en conflit avec celle qu'elle considéré comme sa belle mère à plusieurs reprise elle avait essayer de récupéré son château et de chasser la reine mais sans effort elle était trop puissante pour des simple personnes sans pouvoir tendis que Régina était devenu la plus cruelle es avait fait énormément de mal autour d'elle afin de découvrir ce quel voulais savoir et de retrouver sa très chère mère elle avait enfermer se cher docteur Facilier dans un de sais plus grand miroir elle ne reculer devant rien ni personne elle n'avait aucune peur et aucun crainte son père avait déjà essayer à plusieurs reprise de calmer sa fille mais sans résultat elle était devenue la personne que tous le monde craignez .


	7. Chapter 7

Un beau matin d'été Régina se leva et se prépara une fois fini elle se retrouva seule face a son miroir et il dit : Majesté quand compter vous me délivré j'en ai marre d'être à l' intérieur cela vas faire 3 ans

Tous en souriant elle répondit : Il fallait réfléchir à deux fois avant de me pourrir la vie en faisant interruption de la sorte maintenant ta seule vengeance et de me regarder sans rien faire et d'obéir à mes exigences et au faites mon beau miroir montre moi ou es cacher cette chère Cora ?

Il lui montra que sa mère était morte son cœur avait était empoisonner , choquer de cette révélation Régina dit : Impossible ce n'est que mensonge

-Mais non coyer le si vous le voulais mais votre souhait de se débarrasser d' elle a était exhausser maintenant sortez moi de la j'ai assez payer non ?

-Euh... non pas suffisamment et puis j'ai pas envie de te libéré maintenant et peut être même jamais (elle lui lança un sourire diabolique puis elle se mit à réfléchir )

Qui aurai bien pu tuer Cora et comment cette personne s'en était t' elle prise ? C'est questions ce bouscula dans sa tête après tous sa mère avait était un monstres et plein de gens aurait put vouloir sa mort elle la première alors des ennemis incalculable elle en avait notre chère Cora , Régina s'assoie un moment sur son lit et re pensa a sa vie jusqu'à maintenant elle voulais retrouver sa mère pour retrouver son bébé maintenant que celle ci était morte comment allez t' elle s' y prendre ?

Puis elle dit à son miroir : Et toi tu pourrai pas savoir ce que ma mère a fait de mon enfant ?

Il fouilla quelques années en arrière et lui montre un passage de sa mère qui s'apprêter a tuer cette adorable petite fille lorsque celle ci fut sauvez par une fée son destin ne devait pas s'achever maintenant , régina sourit et dit : je le sentait que mon bébé n'était pas mort montre moi ou elle es

-Je ne peut pas

-Comment ça ?

-Je n'arrive pas à allez plus loin que ce passage je suis désoler je ne trouve pas l'enfant en question comme si quelque chose bloque mes pouvoirs la concernant !

Alors qu'elle s' apprêtez à sortir le ténébreux fit son apparition Régina se retourna d'un coup et dit :

-Tien cela faisait un moment que tu ne t'était pas pointé j'ai pas le temps de discuter voit tu j'ai prévu autre chose

-Et que dit tu que je peut , peut être t'aider a retrouver quelqu'un qui t'es chère

-Pourquoi ferait tu cela et qu'es que tu y gagne

-Un moment privilégie avec la reine (il lui fit un clin d'œil)

Elle roula des yeux et fit non de la tête et poursuit : Non mais vraiment ta vrai raison après tous tu passe accord sur accord alors pourquoi tu n'en a pas passez avec moi ? Et la tu me tourne autour mais fiche moi la paix un peut et vas voir ailleurs si j' y suis

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle , elle pouvait sentir son souffle si près et il lui dit : Ne me parle pas ainsi très chère et la réelle raison auquel je m'intéresse a toi es … et bien tu saura pas du moins pas toute suite

Elle allez rétorquer lorsqu'il lui posa son index sur sa bouche et dit : Enfin Régina dit moi pas que tu n'as pas le temps ni même de profitez d'un peut de bon temps et tu le saura pourquoi j'ai besoins de toi par la suite

-Comment peut tu savoir que je cherche quelqu'un après tous tout ce que j'aimai son mort à part mon père donc qu'es qui te fait croire cette chose

-Je sais que ta mère a enlever ton bébé je l'es vue au même moment que toi et que je peux peut être t'aider à la retrouver mais pour cela il me faut disons une avance surtout

-Pourquoi tu m'aiderai

-Disons que cette enfant et très importante et puissante … déjà !

Régina perdu dans cette révélation ne prit même pas la peine de repousser Rumple qui l'embrassa à nouveau et demander accès à sa bouche d'avantage , elle répondit à son baiser il la souleva et la déposa dans son lit il continua sais baisers et glissa sa main entre ses cuisses , il lui sourit et il la caressa d'avantage d'un mouvement de poignet la reine était nue il embrassa chaque partiel de sa peau son cou ses seins puis il lui malaxa Régina passa une main dans les cheveux du ténébreux et le déshabille également avec des mains experte et oui en 3 ans Régina avait eu de l'expérience et ne s'était pas privée si elle en avait envie avec quelque prétendants qu'il lui avait plus physiquement.

Il lui glissa un doigt en elle , elle sursauta et eu une légère douleur à ce moment précis , il accentua sais mouvement de vas et vient en introduisant un deuxième doigts puis il les retira et les porta à sa bouge qu'il délecter il adorer puis il lui dit a l'oreille : Tu es si ... bonne il es vrai que les ténèbre t'on déjà goûter magiquement et que tu leur laisse un goût très particulier mais cette partie de toi et encore meilleurs détend toi je ne ferai pas de mal à mon élève préférer .

Il l'embrassa tendrement afin de la détendre car il ne tenait pas non plus à lui faire mal puis il glissa sa langue le long de son ventre pour atteindre l'entre jambe de la reine puis il glissa sa langue en elle tous en voyageant sais main sur ses seins puis il caressa du bout de son doigt son bouton de rose qui la fit se tordre de plaisir il remonta jusque sa bouche mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et l'embrassa elle était bien mouillez puis il la pénétre d'un coup et accentua sais vas et vient de plus en plus fort et rapide puis ils atteignent l'orgasme tous les deux .


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain Régina se réveilla elle se sentait complètement vidée elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne elle appela une de sais servante afin qu'elle lui prépare un bon bain et re pensa à cette erreur quel venait de faire coucher avec le ténébreux elle se donna, une gifle intérieurement puis elle se leva enrouler dans un drap et se regarda dans le miroir et fait non de la tête Docteur Facilier apparaît sans quel ne la appelez et lui dit : J'espère que sa en valais le coup ?

-Hein ...euh … je sais pas ce qui ma prit en réalité je me souvient pas vraiment de tout ce qui c'est passer hier

Il sourit et lui répondit : Vous devait allez en forêt pour essayer de trouver cette fée qui a sauver la vie de votre princesse puis il es arrivé et voilà

-Il a dit qu'il pouvait m'aider et quel était déjà puissante donc il la connais non ?

-Peut être ou il a simplement dit cela pour avoir ce qu'il voulais (il rit)

-Je vais t'arracher la langue

-Pour cela faudrait que je me retrouve face à vous et je pense pas que je me laisserai faire

Soudain une voix la fit sortir de sa conversation avec son miroir : Majesté votre bain est prête

Régina dévisagea son miroir avant de se retourner et de laisser tomber son drap et d'avancé nue vers sa salle de bain Facilier n'avais pas perdu une miette de se spectacle.

Quelques temps après Régina sortait de sa salle de bain vêtue d'une robe rouge qui mettait toutes sais formes en valeur ainsi qu'un beau décolleté qui laissait entrevoir sa poitrine généreuse elle se mit devant sa coiffeuse lorsqu'on tapa à sa porte : Oui entrée

Henry entra et dit : Ou compte tu allez Régina tu ne devrai pas allez faire la paix avec Blanche

-Écoute peut être plus tard je suis sur une piste pour retrouver mon enfant

Il la regarda à travers le miroir prit la brosse et lui brossa les cheveux tous en lui répondant :

-Tu sais que je suis avec toi depuis que tu ma annoncer cette terrible nouvelle 2 ans auparavant mais tous c'est meurtre en valais t' il la peine ? Tu sais que ma douce petite Régina me manque

-Père je le suis toujours mais disons que les chose on un peut changer et il n'ont pas à me traiter de monstre ou autre sans vraiment savoir ce qui sais passer le roi méritait de mourir tu sais pas a quel point cela était horrible pour moi mère et morte et j'en suis ravie également il me reste plus qu'a trouvée ma fille mon petit bébé et tous sera revenue normal j'aurai enfin ma fin heureuse

Bouleversé et à la fois choquer il lui répond : Cora ! Morte ? Et je t'aidera à las retrouvée

-Oui et temps mieux et dans ce cas court te préparé pour m'accompagner en forêt

-Oui et .. euh ..

-Quoi tu peut me demander ce que tu veut ou me poser la question que tu souhaite je ne t'es jamais fait de mal et je ne le ferai jamais allez dit

-Je suis désoler je n'es pas réellement pris ta défense face à elle pardonne moi c'est vrai tu es devenue cette femme à cause de moi et de ta mère je t'aime ma chérie

-Moi aussi et non ce n'ai pas à cause de toi crois moi et ne t'inquiète pas allez donne moi cette brosse il son assez brosser je pense et vas te préparer

Elle le fixa à travers le miroir elle lui sourit et prit la brosse de ses mains se leva et se tourna face à lui elle le prit dans ses bras lui fit un baiser sur la joue et lui dit : allez file je doit finir de me préparer et partir trouver cette fée sans cervelle qui a sauver ma fille et qui ne me la même pas ramener

-D'accord je vais me préparer et ne fait rien que tu regrettera ma chérie

-T'inquiète pas je contrôle la situation

Il parti ce préparer le temps qu'elle finissent de se préparé .

Il était 14h Régina et son père monta dans le carrosse royal et parti direction la forêt , il partait au galop lorsque d'un coup le carrosse se stoppa net afin d'éviter un jeune garçon à la poursuite de sa petite sœur mais elle lui avait échapper la reine se demanda pourquoi un arrêt subit elle sorta la tête du carrosse et vit un petit garçon terrifier face au cheval car il avait beau être un enfant il connaissait la situation et savait a qui appartenait ce carrosse Régina descendit l'enfant fut surpris il s' agenouilla face à elle et n'osa pas bouger elle prit la parole : Relève toi petit homme et dit moi que fait tu ici dans ma forêt et surtout qu'es qui ta prit d'arrêter mon carrosse en pleine course

-Je … Je vous prit de m'excuser majesté mais je voulais rattraper la sœur mais il sais volatilisée disons qu'elle aime jouer à cache cache mais elle sais aventurer sur vos terre chose que je sais qu'il ne faut pas faire

Elle sourit et dit : Comment t'appelle tu ? Et quel âge as tu ?

-J'ai 10 ans et je m'appelle Roland De Locksley

-J'ai compris de locksley Robin des bois donc enfaîte tu es dans ma forêt car ton père n'es pas loin pour me voler comme il prêtant voler au riche pour donner au pauvre

-Non c'est pas vrai …

-Tu me contredit ose me dire que ton père n'es pas un voleur

-Si ..

-Si mais quoi ?

-C'est vrai il vole au riche pour donner au pauvre mais il n'es pas dans cette forêt je vous es dit la vérité toute à l'heure

Lorsque d'un coup une petite fille apparaît entre Roland et Régina face à son frère et dos à la reine et dit : J'ai encore gagner

Roland prend sa sœur par la main et l'attire vers lui et dit : On doit partir sœurette

-Nooon

-C'est pas notre forêt arrête s'il te plaît

-Nooon Nooon et Noon c'est pas marqué forêt de sa majesté ici

Roland mis une main sur la bouche de la petite et Régina dit : Et toi tu as la langue bien pendu très chère fillette

La petite se retourna elle avait les yeux couleur chocolat de long cheveux brun qui lui arriva en dessous des ses épaules et un visage angélique mais un caractère bien tremper .


	9. Chapter 9

La petite fille lui répondit : Oui mais mon père ma toujours dit que le temps qu'on as une langue autant s'en servir comme il se doit

-Et si je te la coupe tu pourra plus t'en servir petite insolente

Elle s'apprêter à remonter dans son carrosse lorsque la petite rétorqua : Tu me la coupera pas ta compris

Roland : Chuuut noon

Il la saisit par le bras et la tire pour partir lorsque Régina choquer par l'insolence de la fillette se retourna et la regarda et dit : A tu au moins l'idée qui je suis ? Tu n'as pas a me parler ainsi

Henry descendit et dit : Régina de grâce allons y Majesté

La Fillette : bien-sûre que je sais qui tu es , allez retourne dans ton château ( elle regarde Roland et dit ) tous le monde a peur d'elle elle a rien de terrifiante

-Oui mais si tu te tait en qu'on rentrait qu'es que tu en dit

-Bon d'accord

Régina s'avance vers la gamine s'abaisse ça hauteur attrape chaque coter de son petit mentons avec deux doit et lui dit : Oui sais ça rentrée donc dans votre forêt et a l'avenir ma petite ne t'adresse pas au gens de cette façon et encore moins à moi car voit tu , tu as de la chance d'être une petite choses sans défense

La petite pousse la main de la reine et dit : Ha oui et pourquoi ?

-Je tue les gens qui ose s'adresser de la sorte à mon égard

Roland : D... Désoler au revoir

-Oui au revoir et à l'avenir évité de vous aventurer ici et apprend à ta sœur à tenir sa langue parfois il es préférable

Le petit garçon fit oui de la tête Régina monta dans son carrosse et continua sa route Roland soulager prit sa sœur par la main et parti dans la forêt de Sherwood en lui disant : La prochaine fois ferme la ok elle aurait pût nous tuer

-Mais elle la pas fait ta vraiment peur pour rien

-Tu n'as que 4 ans et tu t'adresse déjà de la sorte arrête un peut je vais te la couper moi même si tu continue ainsi et excuse moi d'avoir peur d'elle mais elle a de grand pouvoir et sais la Reine tu comprend et allons jouet dans notre forêt et non celle ci papa doit nous chercher tu sais

-Oui d'accord et désoler

-oui sais ça allez on y vas

Ils partit dans leur forêt rejoindre leur père .

Quelques heures plus tard Régina était toujours énerver et a la fois enjouer de l'attitude de cette fillette son père lui dit : Tu es bien silencieuse depuis la rencontre avec sais enfants

-Ha .. vraiment disons que cette petite n'as aucune peur jamais un enfant n'a oser s'adresser à moi de cette façon je la trouve insolente

-Oui c'est vrai ma bon ce n'ai ...

-... Qu'une enfant je sais

Ils arrivèrent à destination Régina descendit et dit aux paysans qui s'étaient agenouiller devant elle :

-Où es la fée qui s'occupe de se village , cette fée bleu où et t' elle

un villageois : nous ne savons pas on la voit très rarement désoler Majesté

-très bien alors j'ai vais attendre son retour elle revient quand

-Peut être demain ou ce soir

-Alors j'attendrai faite vos occupations

Les villageois n'osa pas trop bouger lorsque une femme lui dit : Vous voulais quelque chose en attendant j'ai préparer des gâteaux je …. je pensait vue que vous êtes la à attendre la fée bleu vous aurai pu prendre le thé

-Pour m'empoisonner (elle sourit et dit ) hors de question je ne suis pas la pour me faire des amies retourne donc chez toi et fiche moi la paix

le père de la reine donne une tape à l'épaule de Régina et répondit : Je veut bien moi merci c'est gentille de votre part

Il suivit la dame et son père fit un signe de tête à Régina de le rejoindre , elle décide donc de les suivre et entre dans cette maison de bois les autres villageois étaient apeurer d'avoir la reine dans leur village et si tous tournée mal et que leur village sois mise à feu et a sang il rentrèrent chez eux et parta à leur occupation .


	10. Chapter 10

Dans cette maison la dame servit le thé Henry la remercie et lui dit : Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Mathilda

-Enchantée et quel âge avec vous ?

-36 ans et voici mes enfants Lola 6 ans , Ben 8 ans et mes faux jumeaux Johanna et Jonathan 10 ans.

-Adorable

Lola s'approcha de la reine et lui dit : j'adore ta robe elle est trop belle , tu es magnifique mais pourquoi tu tue tous le monde comme ça

Sa mère répliqua : Lola tait toi et boit ton lait je vais servir les gâteaux

Régina regarda l'enfant et dit : Ce son mes affaires mais merci pour ces compliments et je ne tue pas pour rien seulement si la personne ne répond pas comme il se doit ou si il m'insulte sans savoir la raison de ma motivation !

-Oh ok es c'est quoi tes motivations

-Un enfant … mon enfant

-Oh c'est vrai tu as un enfant as quoi ressemble t' il sais une fille ou un garçon et elle es où ?

-Je sais pas a quoi ressemble ma princesse elle m'as été arracher à sa naissance et maintenant voit tu j'ai assez répondu à tes questions es si tu allez jouer

-Bon d'accord , mais a mon avis elle doit être jolie

La petite parti jouer avec un morceau de gâteau au chocolat dans la main

Henry regarda sa fille et Régina répondit : Quoi ?

-Rien

Mathilda : Tenait servez vous c'est un fondant au chocolat j'espère que vous aimez et pardonnez ma fille elle es curieuse donc désoler pour toutes les questions qu'elle vous a poser

-Aucun problème et non merci je n'en veut pas du gâteau

Henry prit un morceau et le mis en bouge il se lécha les babines et dit : Tu as tord de pas en prendre un bout il es exquis

Régina haussa les épaules et termina son thé puis déposa la tasse vide sur la table Mathilda lui dit :

-Vous en voulais un autre

-Non merci

-Et vous? ( en s'adressant à Henry)

-Oui une dernière , et au faite où es votre mari

-Il es mort à la guerre des ogres il y a maintenant 2 ans

-C'est regrettable pardonnez moi

Régina commencer à perdre patience elle en avait marre d'être ici elle se lève et dit : On peut pas appeler cette maudite fée et la faire venir ici toute suite

Henry : Régina patiente elle sera la au plus tard demain

-J'ai horreur d'attendre

-Je sais mais il le faut si tu veut savoir ce qu'ai devenue ta fille

Régina se rassit et resta là à écouter son père discuter avec Mathilda .

Le soir arriva un villageois tapa à la porte de Mathilda elle ouvrit et dit : La fée bleu es là

-Merci Paul

Ils sortirent de la demeure et Régina se trouva face à la fée et dit : Où es t' elle ?

-Qui ça Majesté ?

-Oh mais vous savait très bien de qui je parle … Ma fille !

-Je ne voit pas

-Mais quel fée sans cervelle

Elle mis sa main à l'intérieur de la poitrine de la fée et dit : Si je t'arrache le cœur tu vas t'en souvenir j'ai tuer un nombre incalculable de gens mais jamais une fée

Henry intervient et dit : Régina s'il te plaît non

Elle arracha le cœur de la fée et dit : Si tu veut le récupérer dit moi ce que je veut savoir , ou je peut t'arracher tes ailes également avant de broyer ton cœur alors répond

La fée porta sa main à sa poitrine et dit : Elle es en lieu sûre elle n'était pas en sécurité auprès de toi

-tu dit que je ne suis pas capable de m'en occuper , elle aurait était en sécurité avec moi pour qui te prend tu pour prendre des décision a ma place tu savais que c'était ma fille et tu ne me las pas ramener !

Elle serra le cœur un peut plus de la fée qui gémit de douleurs et dit : Arrêtez s'il vous plaît c'est pas contre vous mais avec votre mère et le ténébreux qui était dans les parage je ne voulais pas que la petite soit en danger

Régina desserra le cœur la fée n'eut plus de douleur et elle poursuit : Comment ça en danger a cause de ma mère et de Rumple

-Je ne sais pas vraiment les intentions du ténébreux ni de votre mère je voulais la protéger elle es naît d'un véritable amours elle es spéciale et puissante il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe entre des mauvaise mains je suis désoler

-Elle es encore en vit j'ai le droit de l'avoir sais mon enfant où et t' elle

-Je sais que c'est votre fille et qu' elle serait en sécurité avec vous mais le ténébreux les bien plus

-Dit moi ou la trouver

La fée fit non de la tête Régina serra très fort pour la faire suffoquer son cœur était si rouge Mathilda intervient et dit : Majesté pitier laissez la ! ne la tuer pas

-Taisez vous et noooon je veut mon enfant ma princesse , je me répète fée bleu où et t' elle ?

-Aiiii non … elle …. vous l'avez déjà rencontrée

Régina redesserra son cœur et lui remet dans la poitrine violemment en disant : Et bien tu voit ce n'était pas ci difficile .


	11. Chapter 11

Régina se détourna de la fée et dit à sont père : Allez partons direction la forêt de Sherwood

La fée bleu : Non n' y allais pas je vous en prit vous la mettrai en danger si quelqu'un apprenait que vous êtes sa mère

-Je serai la protéger es claire je n'ai jamais voulut l'abandonner , j'ai toujours ressentit qu' elle était en vit donc tu n' as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire personne ne me dicte mais actes tu à comprit vilain papillons de nuit on t'as jamais dit que c'est sale bête ne vit qu'une journée alors prend garde à ne plus jamais croisée mon chemin je serai moins clémente la prochaine fois ! Je pourrait t'arrache une ailes ou pire !

Elle sourit diaboliquement et monte dans son carrosse et dit à son père : Allons y

Le père remercie Mathilda regarde la fée bleu et fait signe de tête pour leur dire au revoir et monte et s'assoit près de sa fille , le carrosse se met en route vers la forêt de Sherwood .

La fée bleu toucha sa poitrine regarda les villageois leurs sourit tristement et disparaît.

Dans la forêt de Sherwood …

-Touchez sais toi le loup

-Oh non j'ai pas envie de jouet Lana

-Allez Petit Jean joue avec moi (elle le regarda tous triste avec sa petite bouille toute mignonne une tête d'ange et elle savais qu'en faisant cette expression de chien battu rien ne lui était refuser )

-Bon très bien mais pas de magie tricheuse

-D'accord promit

-Allez court avant que je t'attrape

Lana se mis à courir et il courait après Roland avait expliquée ce qui c'était passer avec la reine Robin lui dit : Fiston je vous ai déjà dit de ne jamais allez là-bas

-Je sais mais Lana nous a volatilisé là-bas j' y étais obliger

-Je sais mon chéri , ça magie et du plus en plus incontrôlable et moi qui ne suis qu'un homme sans pouvoirs je ne sais pas comment gérer une petite sorcière

-Mais tu t'en sort très bien mais au faite maintenant que je suis grand qui es sa mère à Lana vue que la mienne et morte lors de ma naissance ?

-Je te l'expliquerai dans quelques années

-Papa !

Le carrosse de la reine entra enfin dans la forêt elle descendit et son concentra sur cette petite fille et la perçoit pas très loin d'ici elle se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée violet et arrive près de Lana elle l'attrape et lui dit en souriant : Je te tien

-Lâche moi ( elle se mit à se débattre dans les bras de la reine)

-Mais calme toi princesse

-Noooon Jean

Petit Jean arriva essoufflé et dit : Lâchez la sorcière

-Non et toi tu es grossier , elle es à moi

Elle avait poser la petite par terre mais la tenait toujours par le bras Robin arrive en pointant son arc vers Régina et lui dit : Lâchez mon enfant

-Ce n'ai pas votre fille sais ma princesse mon enfant je l'ai retrouvée et je l'en mène

-S' il vous plaît laisser moi Lana je l'es élever jusqu'à maintenant vous pouvait pas me l'enlever

Il baissa son arc et regarda la reine dans les yeux , la petite se débattez et se mis à pleurer Régina baissa son regard vers sa fille et dit sans regarde Robin : Et vous savez vous au moins ce que je ressent de vivre sans ma fille sachant que je n'ai jamais voulut cela

La petite fille continu de sa débattre et de pleurer Régina s' abaissa au niveau de sa taille et dit à Lana : Je ne te ferait pas de mal sache le , je t'aime je n'ai jamais voulut cela Princesse et dit moi tu as un jolie prénom je n' aurai pas trouver mieux .

Elle essuya les larmes de la petite fille , l'enfant cessa de pleurer et dit : Je... veut retourner auprès de mon papa

Régina avait une boule au fond de la gorge et sais yeux se brouilla par les larmes qui commencer à s'installer elle lui donner un petit baiser sur le front et la relâcha la petite courra vers Robin , Henry arriva près de sa fille et dit : Régina tu l'as retrouvée

-Oui mais elle ne m'aime pas elle ne veut pas de moi je l'ai perdu à jamais le jours de sa naissance

Elle disparaît en pleurant dans un nuage de fumée .


	12. Chapter 12

Henry avait voulu retenir sa fille mais elle avait était rapide qu'il n' a pas réussi le garde qui conduisait le carrosse dit à Henry : Sire ! Nous partons ?

-Non pas encore

Il s'approcha de Robin qui tenait Lana dans ses bras et dit : J'ai besoin de vous parlez

-Je vous écoute

-Il faut absolument rendre cette enfant à ma fille sais son enfant , vous savait Régina n'ai pas si méchante que ça …

-...

-Je sais vous allez me dire elle a tuer de nombreuse personne et là je suis d'accord avec vous elle n'aurai pas du mais vous savez elle n'as pas était toujours comme cela elle a un passé douloureux et elle a tout fait pour la récupérer laisser moi vous expliquer le commencement de son histoire vous allez mieux comprendre et vous nous la rendrai bien-sûre vous êtes son père adoptive et vous ne serai pas privée de cette enfant il es normal que vous garder contact avec ce petit ange mais elle a besoin de sa mère et Régina a besoin d'elle vous permettez qu'on en discute ailleurs ?

-Oui

Robin donna Lana à petit Jean et parti avec Henry discutez dans sa tante loin des regards et écouta l'histoire de la reine.

Dans le château …

Régina était rentrée en larmes elle pleurer Marie l'avait entendu elle tapa à la porte de la reine elle ne répondit pas toute de suite Marie insista Régina hurla : Laissez moi , c'est un ordre je tuerai qui conque qui entrera sans ma demande

A travers la porte : Régina … Majesté laissez moi entrée je suis là pour vous

-J'ai dit laissez moi vous êtes sourde ou vous le faite exprès noooon c'est non !

-Très bien

Marie s'en alla , elle s'allongea dans son lit recroquevillez sur elle même et ferma les yeux en pensant à sa petite fille qu' elle venait de retrouver et perdu dans la minute qui suivait elle s'endormit en pleurant .

Dans la forêt de Sherwood ...

Quelques heures c'étaient écouler Henry avait fini l'histoire de sa fille Robin prit la parole : Je …. Je suis désoler pour elle c'est affreux

-Et le pire elle dit qu' elle ne m'en veut pas et je la croit mais moi je m'en veut terriblement de ne pas avoir tenue tête à ma femme et avoir empêcher ce mariage ma fille aurai du choisir la vie qu'elle aurai voulut

-Oui je comprend mais face à cette sorcière de femme c'était compliquée de s'opposer et a mon avis elle ne vous en veut pas vraiment ou elle vous aurai déjà tuer enfin je pense

-Oui je sais , donc vous comprenait donc j'en mène Lana

-Noon pas maintenant enfin elle a l'habitude de vivre ici mais vous pouvait dire a la reine de venir passer du temps ici comme ça elle pourra apprendre à connaître sa fille et Lana s'habituera à elle et après on envisagera une garde partager comme ça le temps que vous allez chercher votre fille je prépare Lana psychologiquement au fait que Evil Queen euh pardon Régina et sa mère

-Oui je comprend on fait comme cela merci beaucoup de votre arrangement

-C'est normal donc à toute à l'heure

-Oui

Henry partie dans le carrosse direction le château

Petit Jean avait poser Lana depuis et elle était partie jouet avec Roland , Jean dit à Robin : Que voulais t' il

-Il voulais que Régina est contact avec sa fille

-Et tu lui a dit non j'espère

-Non je lui es dit oui , qu'elle pouvaient passé du temps avec sa fille et par la suite une fois Lana dans le bain envisager une garde partager et puis qui sais peut être que la reine et moi non je plaisante

-Mais tu es fou déjà la reine et voleur sa marchera pas et tu as oublier ce qu'a dit la fée 4 ans en arrière elle sera en danger

-Je n'ai pas oublier mais sache qu'avec moi rien ne lui arrivera et avec une mère tel que Régina je ne pense pas que cette enfant soit totalement en danger et puis sais sa mère et Lana a besoin d'une figure maternelle également

-Mais c'est une garce cette sorcière elle tuer le roi pour avoir son royaume et …

-... Nooon arrête tu connais pas son passer et si tu serai tu comprendrait un peut mieux mais malheureusement j'ai promis a Henry de ne pas en parler à tous le monde donc a l'avenir ne redit pas cela d'accord allez vient mon ami et s'il te plaît ne soit pas grossier quand sa majesté viendra et apprend à la connaître

-Oui mais les recommandation de la fée

-Ça on verra en temps voulut et avec sa mère on en discutera


	13. Chapter 13

Au château …

Régina se réveilla les yeux rouge et gonflé elle se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau elle se lava se changea le docteur Facilier apparaît dans le miroir et dit : Majesté , comment vous sentez vous

-Laisse moi s' il te plaît !

-Oui mais …

-...

-Je pensait que vous aurai besoin de parler vu les sanglots durant plus de 2 h même dans votre sommeil vous …

-Écoute laisse moi j'ai pas envie d'en discutez vas t'en

-...

-Subitement tu t'intéresse à ce que je peut ressentir alors que tu es l'une des personnes qui a fait obstacle à mon bonheur à cause de ton fichu chantage que Blanche a entendu il m'ont tous abandonner sans chercher à me comprendre , maintenant blanche es heureuse avec son Charmant , elle moi je suis retomber au point de départ !

-Je … suis désoler je n'aurai pas du te demander cela de la sorte je …

-... Oui tu aurai du m'en parler sans chantage maintenant laisse moi , j'en ai marre de voir ta tête

Facilier disparaît et on toc à la porte de la reine ….

Sherwood …

Robin à Lana : Tu te souvient de Régina enfin la reine

-Oui elle a voulut me prendre et je comprenait pas tous ce qu' elle disait

-C'est femme est ta mère et elle veut apprendre à te connaître tu veut ?

-Noooon

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Elle est méchante et si ce serai réellement ma mère pourquoi elle vient 4 ans après

-Elle ne savait pas où cherche elle ne te trouver ! Ne veut tu pas essayer et lui laisse une seconde chance ?Et peut être quel changera et redeviendra une gentille et bonne reine qui sais !

-Bon d'accord sa plairait peut être qui sais

-Et puis elle à de la magie et toi aussi elle pourrai t'apprendre des trucs et ainsi tu maîtrisera peut être mieux sais grands pouvoirs que son en toi (il lui sourit et elle lui sourit à son tour)

-Tu as raison elle vient quand

-Bientôt

Au château …

-Entrée

-Suit moi ma chérie

-Non je n'ai pas envie tu sais j'ai besoin d'être seule !

-Je sais mais si je te dit que j'ai réussit à t'avoir des moments avec Lana

-Quoi vraiment où est t' elle

-Dans la forêt de Sherwood Robin a décider que vous passait des moments dans un environnement familier pour elle afin qu'elle ne soit pas perturber et après voir comment la situation évolue et envisager une garde partager

-Garde partager ? Non

-Régina ma chérie essai de comprendre sais son père et …

-... Non son père sais Daniel et pas lui

-Si , il la élever 4 ans prit soin d'elle il es sont père adoptif tu ne peut pas empercher ta fille et lui de ce voir tu comprend

-Euh oui et puis pour un vulgaire voleur il sais bien occuper d'elle

-Voila que tu devient raisonnable allez prépare et vas rejoindre ta fille

-Je suis prête

-Euh non

-Mais si

-Tu vas en forêt Régina pas au bal

-Mais je suis pas un paysanne

Il rit et répondit : Oui je sais très bien mais met toi une tenu plus décontracter disons que tu vas voir Daniel tu te mettrai comme sa pour partir en promenade avec ou en cheval

-Je voit pas le rapport

-Mais toi une tenu plus décontracter et adapter à la forêt et au gens qui vont t'entourer un certain temps

-Bon très bien

Avec sa magie elle mis une belle robe rouge non bouffante qui lui arriver légèrement en dessous des genoux et des bottines noir qui lui arrivait à ses chevilles et dit : C'est bon , voilà que je demande des conseil vestimentaire à mon père maintenant

Il lui répond en souriant : Oui vas y ne perd pas de temps .

-Merci pour tous

Elle lui sourit lui fit un baiser sur la joue puis elle le prit dans ses bras avant de disparaître.


	14. Chapter 14

Dans la forêt de Sherwood …

Régina apparût prêt des joyeux compagnons et leurs dit : Bonjours où est ma fille ?

Les autres lui salut de la main en signe de bonjours et Robin prit la parole : Bonjours , et elle sais endormie i mais venait on pourrait discuter à son sujet

Régina fit un oui de la tête et suivit Robin , il s'assoit sur un tronc d'arbre et dit : Oups vous n'avait peut être pas l'habitude de vous asseoir sur cela mais …

Il ne peut finir sa phrase qu 'elle s'installe près de lui et dit : Je vous écoute de quoi voulais vous parlez

-De notre , votre fille

-Mais ça j'avais compris mais de quoi voulais vous parlez , elle es magnifique , un tempérament bien trempé qui n'as pas sa langue dans sa poche adorable et elle détient de la magie je sais cela

-Euh … Oui mais je... vous

-Qu'es qui ce passe ? Je ne vous ai pas couper la langue pourtant je vous intimide autant

Robin se lève brusquement et dit : Non non je , disons qu'elle a du mal à contrôler ses pouvoir qui se manifeste de plus en plus et que sa m'inquiète et que la fée bleu m'a dit que …

-... Elle serai en danger oui peut être mais le je ne voit aucun danger

Elle lui sourie , elle aimait l'effet quel faisait au homme elle s'approcha de Robin il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud , son cœur manqua un battement et elle lui dit de manière amusée : Qu'avait vous donc voyons comporter vous comme d'habitude , et montrez moi où vais-je dormir pendants quelque temps

Elle s'éloigna et vit le voleur troublé elle poursuit : Je ne mord pas vous savez

Mais qu'elle était diaboliquement sexy même dans une simple tenue elle faisait de l'effet Robin secoua la tête et sorti de ses pensées puis dit : Oui je sais suivait moi je vous es préparer une tente prés de celle de Lana

-Merci c'est gentille

Il la conduit face a sa tente et dit : La voilà celle ci a coté c'est celle de Lana puis ensuite la mienne es celle de Roland j'ai préférer me mettre au milieu d'eux deux et les autres son celles de mes compagnons

-Très bien merci

Robin rejoint c'est compagnons , Régina passa doucement sa tête dans la tente de Lana pour la regarder dormir elle était si belle si mignonne un vrai petit ange lorsqu'une main la tapota légèrement sur le dos elle sursauta et se tourne laissant refermer la tente au passage et dit :

-Tu m'as fait peur je m'attendait pas a une tape de ta part que veut tu vas donc jouet

-J'espère que vous n'allais faire de mal à personne et que vous ne nous priverai pas de ma petite sœur ? Mon père l'aime énormément comme nous tous

-Oh mais j'en doute pas et non je ne te priverai pas d'elle , ni à ton père ni aux autres mais voit tu sais mon enfant également j'ai besoin d'elle aussi tu comprend

-Oui bien-sûre

Il lui souri et lui tend la main Régina lui serra la main en lui souriant voyant que Robin et les autres avaient un œil sur eux elle retira la main aussi vite qu'elle lui avait tendu Roland ne comprenait pas son geste puis elle lui dit : Bon allez vas jouet et laisse moi s' il te plaît je vais me reposer un moment dans ma tente mais fait moi signe quand Lana sera éveiller

-Euh oui bien-sûre

Elle entra dans sa tente laissant un Roland perplexe puis il part voir son père et dit : Je comprendrai jamais les femmes et surtout elle

Robin rit et dit : Et oui cette femme est réellement compliquée mais tu verra elle es pas si diabolique que ça

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et Roland sourit puis parti jouet avec des copains de son âge

Quelques heures c'étaient écoulait Lana se leva et sortie de la tente et dit : Elle es pas encore arrivée

Robin : Si elle dans la tente à coté de la tienne

Lana entra et la vit endormie elle lui caressa les cheveux se qui fait réveiller Régina qui lui dit :

-Tien bonjours petit ange , tu ne t'en fuie plus à mon contact

-Non papa m'a expliquée ce que tu voulais vraiment et je veut bien essayer de passer du temps avec toi et toi tu veut

-Mais oui sinon pourquoi je serai ici

Régina prit sa fille dans ses bras et laissa couler une larme sur ses joue puis elle caressa les cheveux de sa princesse et lui donna un baiser sur la joue et lui dit : que veut tu faire

-De la magie

-Oh vraiment sais dangereux tu sais

-Ça les plus si je contrôle rien

-Oui sais vrai allez vient

Elle partirent s'éloigner un peut du camp et Lana débuta sa première leçon de magie avec sa mère il es vrai quel était petite mais elle avait d'énorme pouvoirs quel avait du mal à gérer comme personne ne lui avait apris à canaliser sais émotions es sa magie .


	15. Chapter 15

Quelques jours plus tard au château … Un matin

Blanche fit son apparition et Henry lui dit : Princesse que venait vous faire ici

-Où es Régina j'ai besoin de lui parler et de récupérer mon château

-Elle n'ai pas là

-Donc où puis-je la trouvée

-Écoutez Blanche je sais que vous et ma fille êtes parti sur des mauvaise bases que d'avoir tuer votre père n'as rien arranger que lui pardonner sera difficile et je comprend mais vous êtes marié et vous avez votre château avec votre mari et …

-Bon écouter cela n'excuse pas le fait qu'elle la tuer mais je m' y suit fait à l'idée j'ai fait mon deuil serte je ne lui ai pas pardonner encore mais peut être qu'un jours et sa j'en doute mais …

-Elle a retrouvée son enfant

-Quoi ?

-Bon je sais que Régina vas me tuer indirectement pour ce que je vais dire mais tempi si ça peut vous réconcilier suivez moi !

Il lui expliqua son passez en oubliant pas le passage de son bébé .

Après quelque temps Blanche prit la parole et lui dit : J'en savait rien et je ne voulais pas cela je croyez que tous allez bien pour elle pourquoi ne m'a t' elle jamais parler de cela je pensait qu'on était la l'une pour l'autre ?

-Elle ne voulais sans doute pas briser votre innocence vous étiez petite bon serte vous n'êtes pas beaucoup plus grand mais bon vous avez désormais 16 ans bientôt 17 vous voyer les choses autrement

-Oui bon écoutez je ne vous promet pas de faire la paix avec Régina maintenant mais je vais laissez passez un peut de temps mais dites lui juste de venir me voir quand elle le pourra on en discutera

-D'accord merci princesse

Elle lui sourie et sort puis rejoint David et dit : Partons

-Mais tu ne récupère pas ton château

-J'ai changer d'avis

-Très bien rentrons

Ils rentrèrent dans leur château .

Sherwood …

Tous prit le petit déjeuner Régina était toujours endormit , Lana dit : qu'es qu'elle peut dormir

Roland rit et dit : c'est vrai qu'il es déjà 10h quel marmotte

-Ouai tu la dit frérot

Ils rit ensemble

Régina se leva en sursaut et en sueur elle venait de faire un étrange rêves elle sorti de la tente apeurée et dit : Où es Lana ?

-Mais je suis là tu vas bien maman

Elle la serra dans ses bras et dit : Oui ça vas , mieux maintenant tu vas bien ?

-Oui mais pas toi j'ai l'impression

-Si si t'inquiète trésor mange , sa ce voit que tu es en compagnie de gens de la forêt tu sais pas vraiment manger

Elle lui sourit et lui caressa le haut de sa tête avant d' allez près du lac et d'entrée dans l'eau afin de se rafraîchir elle mis sa tête entre ses main Robin arrive et dit : Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Tout vas bien

-Vous mentez très mal

-Ça ce voit tend que ça ?

-Allez dites moi que ce passe t' il ?

Elle se leva fit apparaître une serviette autour d' elle pour se sécher elle était toute tremblante de froid l'eau n'était pas si chaude elle se sécha et fit apparaître des vêtements sur elle es poursuit :

-Vous ne lâcherez pas l'affaire de toute façons ?

-Non

-J'ai fait un cauchemar au sujet de Lana

Elle regarda autour d'elle afin de voir que personne ne pouvaient l'entendre et poursuit :

-Je voyer quelqu'un aspirer les pouvoirs de notre … ma fille , mais le soucis c'est quel y laissez la vie et il faisait si froid dans mon rêve c'était horrible

Elle se mit à pleurer Robin s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prend dans ses bras et lui dit de manière doux : Ce n'ai qu'un rêve mais sachez majesté que si cela arrive réellement et bien vous n'êtes pas seule.

Régina ne repoussa pas Robin elle se sentez si bien et protéger dans ses bras lorsqu'il lui fit un baiser sur le front son cœur s'accéléra elle ferma ses yeux et se blotti contre lui elle tremblé et chercher la chaleur dans les bras musclé de cette homme quel connaissait à peine mais qui semblais être fait pour elle , elle n'avait plus ressenti ce sentiment depuis la mort de Daniel , il avait senti quel commencer à avoir froid alors il la serra un peut plus fort contre lui .

Le cœur de Robin manqua plusieurs battements au contact de Régina , il en était sur maintenant il avait besoin d'elle comme elle avait besoin de lui , et ils compris tous deux que l'amour commencer à s'installer. Robin la regarda dans les yeux et lui donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres mon dieu qu'avait t' il fait il regarda sa réaction voyant qu'elle ne le repoussa pas ni ne voulais le tuer il lui souri timidement et à sa grand surprise Régina lui rendit son baiser .


	16. Chapter 16

Sherwood …

La nuit avait était assez froide , la pluie avait cessait au petit matin , Régina était toujours dans sa tente emmitouflée dans sa couette du château qu'elle avait fait apparaître pour la couvrir un peut plus du froid , elle entendit les cris des enfants joyeux de jouer à l'extérieur permis sais cris elle reconnu le rire de sa petite fille et ceux de Roland elle sortie et les vit jouer dans une marre de boue Régina dit aux enfants :

-Mais qu'es que vous faîtes c'est dégoûtant et en plus il y a des verres de terre et des insecte dedans allez sortez de là

-Les verres sais bon pour la pêche ( répondit Lana amusée par le comportement de sa mère)

Régina ne pût rétorquée lorsque Petit Jean les rejoint et balança de la boue sur les enfants Régina :

-Beurk

-Venait sais bon pour la peau ... la boue

-Parlez pour vous moi je trouve sa d... dégoûtant et plein de microbes (elle tira une tête )

Petit Jean éclata de rire et poursuit : On a toujours fait ça vous savez c'est un jeu

-Et bien laissez moi vous faire apparaître des toboggan balançoire ça se sont des vrai jeux

Lana voulut balancer de la boue sur sa mère qu'elle esquiva et dit : Non non jeune fille pas question

Régina s'éloigna et huerta quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un elle senti le torse de Robin juste coller à son dos et il lui dit a l'oreille : Tu ne rejoint pas ta fille

Elle se tourna et dit : On se tutoie maintenant et non

Il eût un sourire taquin et saisit la reine et la passa au dessus de son épaule ses mains frôla le fessier de la reine Régina cria : Noooon lâche moi ne fait pas cela tu vas me le payer s' il te plaît repose moi Robin nooon !

-Sinon quoi (il rit)

-Je te tuerai

-Mais oui bien-sûre

Au moment où il voulut la balancer dans la boue Lana rit et Petit Jean fit non de la tête Régina disparaît dans un nuage de fumée Robin dit : Mais quel tricheuse et où est t' elle ?

Dit t' il tout en regardant Petit Jean qui haussa les épaules lorsqu'il senti un souffle chaud derrière lui et fit propulser tête la première dans la boue puis il dit en se redressant couvert de boue :

-Majesté vous êtes une tricheuse

-Parle pour toi , et non je n'ai pas trichez je me suis juste donner un coup de pouce

Robin la regarda intriguée et avec une tête affreuse à cause de la boue la reine se mit à rire de plus belle face à la tête du voleur il dit :

-C'est pas drôle j'en ai plein le visage

-Ça t'apprendra à vouloir me jeter dedans

Robin sortit de la marre et s'approcha dangereusement de Régina tel un animal près à traqué sa proie et lui dit :

-Vient là ou je serai dans l'obligation de vous attraper moi même

-Euuuh non non et en plus tu sens le gibier et la boue mouiller tes dégoûtant

-Moi dégoûtant vraiment ?

-Oui oui allez zou , t'approche pas vas t'en !

Sans quel ne sais rendu compte il était déjà trop prés d'elle il lui attrape son bras et l'attire vers lui elle ne pût s'empêcher de nouveau à rire de Robin alors quel se rendit compte ce qu'il allez se produire elle voulut reculer et se dégager de son emprise mais il fût trop tard elle se retrouva également à l'intérieur de cette marre et sur Robin puis il dit :

-oups désoler (puis il lui sourit)

-Haaaa N'en vous ne l'êtes pas ! Menteur ...

-C'est vrai je ne le suis pas en réalité .

Il se mit a rire de la reine elle le fusilla du regard Robin la fixa en se mordant la lèvre inférieur puis elle se mit à rire également et ils se son tous mis à jouer même Régina Mills l'Evil Queen .

Quelques temps passèrent la pluie retomba doucement le feu était complètement éteint Régina sortie de la boue pour se laver et enlevé toute cette saleté voyant la détresse des compagnons de Robin qui avaient du mal à rallumé ce feu à cause des gouttes qui tombaient elle balança une boule de feu et fait apparaître un abri autour du feu pour le protéger des intempéries et dit :

-Reste qu'à l'alimenter maintenant

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et parti se débarbouiller.

23 h 00 pratiquement tous le monde était parti dormir sauf Robin et Régina le voleur dit :

-Veut tu allez te promener un moment avant d' allez dormir ?

-Oui pourquoi pas

Ils s' éloignées tous deux du campement Régina leva les yeux au ciel et regarda les étoiles quand d'un coup Robin plaqua ses lèvres contre les le sienne il lui donna un langoureux baiser puis il dit :

-Tes lèvres me manquaient

Elle lui souri tendrement et lui redonna un baiser qu'ils intensifia de plus belle Robin avança en même temps ce qui fit reculer Régina et heurta un arbre il la serra d'avantage contre lui et lui caressa le creux de ses reins toujours en l'embrassa il aimait le goût de ses lèvres et ne voulais plus les quitter , elle lui caressa les cheveux puis elle glissa une main sous son maillot et caressa tendrement son dos .

Puis elle le poussa doucement ce qui mit fin au baiser Robin voulu lui dire quelque chose mais elle posa son index sur sa bouche pour le faire taire elle lui retira son haut qui était de trop puis elle caressa son torse avec le bout de ses doigts tout en l'embrassant elle glissa sa main dans le pantalon du voleur et agrippa fermement son sexe il ferma les yeux et elle faisait des mouvement de vas et vient de plus en plus rapide , elle fit apparaître derrière eux un matelas elle recula en tirant son amant et le bouscula dessus .

Elle monta sur son voleur préférer l'embrassa dans le cou puis descendis le long de son ventre et retira son pantalon il était nu face à elle , et elle adorait le voir ainsi et troublé face à cette femme , elle le branla tous en suçant et aspirant ses boules puis elle lui fit une félation en malaxant ses boules Robin gémit de plaisir sa queue se durcissait de plus en plus , puis elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Il la fit basculer sous lui et la déshabilla lentement il passa une de ses main dans l'entre jambe de la reine et lui dit doucement : Tu es déjà bien mouillé pour moi Majesté

-Oh oui pour toi mon petit voleur !

Il caressa son clitoris très humide et intensifia sais caresses Régina ondulée son corps sous les caresses experte du voleur il lui vola un baiser puis il embrassa chaque partie de son corps jusqu'à l'arriver de son sexe , il continua de titiller son clitoris tous en enfonçant sa langue en elle et de faire des vas et vient avec celle ci elle gémi de plaisir et cria son prénom et dit : Oh Robin continue t'arrête pas

Il ne s'arrêter pas il voulait l'honorer elle était merveilleuse et sublime voyant quel allais atteindre l'orgasme il mit fin au supplice Régina le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi il avait arrêtez il lui souri et lui dit lentement : Tu n'allais pas atteindre l'orgasme toute seule !

Elle fit non de la tête d'un coup il la pénétra sauvagement ce qui la fit sursauter de plaisir quelque instant après ils atteignaient l'orgasme tend attendu il lui murmura :

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi

Elle lui souri l'embrassa et fit apparaître une couverture sur eux pour ne pas attraper froid et ils s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	17. Chapter 17

Le château … Le lendemain !

Comme à son habitude depuis plusieurs jours Blanche venait rendre visite à Henry et demanda des nouvelles de sa belle mère et de sa fille Lana elle arriva au château et dit à Henry :

-Bonjours Henry vous avez des nouvelles de Régina et de sa fille ?

-Non elle doit venir dans la matinée me dire quoi tu en sera plus à ce moment là tu veut quelque chose ?

-Oui je veut bien merci

Ils discutèrent pendants un long moment .

Sherwood …

Robin regarda Régina elle était toujours endormie il repoussa une mèche rebelle qui retomber sur le visage de sa reine il l'embrassa puis lui caressa le visage tendrement et dit :

-Bonjours mon amour

Régina avait les yeux entrouvert et répond avec un petit sourire :

-Bonjours trésor

-Comment te sens tu ?

-Bien un peut froid mais ça vas

-Frileuse

Il l'embrassa et continua : Allons nous rafraîchir et rentrons au camp

Midi, ils rentrèrent au camp avec un gibier que portez Robin et dit : Voilà le repas

Petit Jean en regardant Régina et Robin : Vous êtes parti tous les deux chasser

Régina : Et oui j'ai de l'expérience

Robin : Tu parle tu tes servit de ta magie pour le tuer

-Chuuuut fallait pas le dire (elle rit et poursuit) , mince je doit vous laissez je revient toute à l'heure

-Où vas tu ? Dit Robin

-Je doit allez voir mon père

-Je peut venir dit Lana

-Pas aujourd'hui mon ange plus tard

-Roooh d'accord

Elle embrassa sa fille sur la joue fit un signe de main aux joyeux compagnons et disparaît pour apparaître dans son château …

Au château …

Henry content serra sa fille dans ses bras et dit :

-Je croyez que tu n'allais pas venir vu l'heure tardive !

-Bien-sûre que si , je t'es dit que j'allais venir alors je suis venue

Blanche arriva doucement et lui dit timidement :

-Bonjours Régina , comment sa ce passe avec ta fille ?

-Oh bonjours , bien merci

-Je suis contente je … voulais savoir si enfin voit tu ça me manque de …

-... tu veut revenir ici avec ton Charmant c'est ça ?

-Euuh oui c'est exacte comment tu las sus

-C'est ta phrase que tu as sorti voit tu ça me manque de … forcement de vivre ici fait ce que tu veut

Elle eût les larmes aux yeux Henry dit :

-Quel que chose ne vas pas ?

-J'ai fait une grosse erreur en entrant en contact avec ma fille …

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai fait un rêve étrange au sujet de Lana !

Elle expliqua son rêve et dit en pleurant :

-J'ignore qui sais , ni pourquoi ? Ni comment le ou la détruire je ne sais même pas si c'est un il ou elle ni si je le ou la connais ou déjà croiser ni comment empêcher cela ? Tous ce mélange dans ma tête et je suis épuiser même en dormant j'ai l'impression de ne pas me reposer correctement , on me demande si tous vas bien je répond que oui afin d'inquiéter personne mais je ment en disant cela sachant que tous vas mal et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai peut pour Lana ! J'aurai du écoutez cette fée bleu quand elle me disait que ma fille serait en danger en ma présence .

Blanche répondit :

-Je sais que ce ne son pas mes affaires mais pourquoi n'irait tu pas voir la fée bleu peut être quel sais d'avantage ce qui ce passe en ce moment et quelle pourrait répondre à tes questions

-Oui c'est vrai mais es qu'elle me répondra après ce que je lui ai fait

-Tu veut que je viennent avec toi avoir une présence rassurante peux peut être la rassurer et ainsi dévoiler ce quel sais !

-Une présence rassurante ? Merci pour moi !

-Oh Régina je pensait pas à mal voyons tu l'as dit toi même que tu sais pas si elle répondra à tes question en rapport à ce que tu lui as fait donc ayant ma présence à tes coté elle parlera peut être plus facilement et ne la menace pas elle te répondra mieux tu sais

-... Ouiii c'est bon j'ai compris allez allons y

-D'accord je prévient David et j'arrive .

-Très bien !

Régina dit à son père : Je vais prendre un bain en attendant et je repartirai ensuite, je te donnerai des nouvelles des que j'en sais plus !

-D'accord Régina

Elle lui souri et part dans sa chambre elle fit couler un bain et y alla à l'intérieur et se détend 20 minutes c'était écouler lorsque d'un coup la porte se claqua elle fit un bon et vit le ténébreux et dit en ce levant et en enroulant une serviette autour d'elle :

-Que vient tu faire ici ?

-Comment vas ta chère fille ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est toi avoue !

-Avoue quoi ?

-Menteur tu sais de quoi je veut parler

-Non vraiment je ne vois pas du tout

-Tu veut ses pouvoirs avoue le tu veut sa mort ?

-Non pourquoi voudrai-je sa magie blanche j'ai une magie puissante je n'ai pas besoin de la sienne

-Alors pourquoi tu demande comment vas t' elle si ce n'ai pas de ton intérêt

-Franchement tu croit vraiment que si je voulais tuer ta fille je serai là à perdre mon temps à discuter avec toi sachant que ta fille es seule avec des idiots de la forêt sans pouvoirs c'est une proie facile j'aurai profitez de ce moment où tu t'absente pour la prendre mais croie moi c'est pas cette enfant qui m'intéresse et à vrai dire l'enfant que je veux n'ai même pas encore procrée

-Très bien mais …. Attend tu t'intéresse à moi pour mon futur enfant !

-Tu as toucher dans le milles (il souri)

-Jamais je te le donnerai

-Qui te dit que je te le prendrai

Il sourit et disparaît laissant une Régina inquiète après un long moment elle fini par ce préparer après tout une chose à la fois s'occuper de Lana et par la suite de son futur enfant au moment venu.


	18. Chapter 18

Au château 1 h après …

Blanche attendait Régina lorsqu'elle la vit arriver elle lui dit :

-Enfin tu était longue !

-J'ai eu une petite conversation et puis si tu veut pas venir , vient pas

-Si je vient je n'es jamais dit le contraire

-Alors allons y

Elle embrassa son père et disparaît d'un mouvement de poignet avec sa belle fille là où tout a commencer elles se retrouver face à Mathilda qui dit :

-Majesté bonjours que voulais vous ? Quel que chose ne vas pas ?

-Non où est la fée bleu ?

Mathilda haussa les épaules

Une voix se fit entendre :

-Je suis ici majesté que voulais vous ?

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

-Vous voulais des réponses ?

-Oui c'est ça !

-Pourquoi je t'aiderai après l'autre jours

-...

-Alors cette fois c'est vous qui avez perdu votre langue Majesté !

Régina fit non de la tête et répondit :

-Il est vrai que j' y était un peux fort la dernière fois mais je voulais savoir où était mon enfant faut me comprendre sais dure de vivre sans son bébé en sachant au plus profond de soi qu' il es toujours en vie alors je voulais la retrouvée es mal ? Mais maintenant j'ai peur des conséquences je fait toujours ce rêve où ma fille se fait aspirer ses pouvoirs et en meurt il fait si froid à cette endroit et j'ai l'impression qu'en faisant ce rêve cela m'épuise petit à petit ! Qu'es qui ce passe le serviez vous?

-Je comprend très bien ce que vous avez endurée Régina mais maintenant les dès son lancé et ce qui est fait est fait et ne peut être défait j'en suis désoler mais je ne pense pas que Lana sois réellement en danger

-Pourtant je voit bien la mort de ma fille dans mes rêves

-Je ne pense pas quel vise vraiment cette enfant , je pense que c'est après vous quel en a et que sais rêves n'ai juste un moyen de vous affaiblir en puisant votre énergie et en vous emmenant vers elle petit à petit et en utilisant des fausse informations cela vous brouille et elle en joue.

-Comment ça je …. je comprend pas vous disait que ma fille était en danger en ma présence et là vous me dites le contraire qu'es qui à déclenchez cela alors et pourquoi m'avez vous privée de mon enfant si c'est pour me dire au final que ma fille ne craint aucun danger !

Blanche neige regarda Régina qui devenait de moins en moins sur d'elle , elle commença à s'inquiètez pour sa belle mère après tout la pauvre avait un passé compliquée et douloureux ...

La fée poursuit :

-Nous nous somme trompées on pensaient que c'était votre bébé qu'elle voulais et c'est lorsque vous avez utiliser pour la première fois votre magie blanche qui m'a fait doutée et m'a fait chercher plus de détaille sur la personne en question !

-Je n'en ai pas c'est impossible , j'ai jamais eu de magie blanche moi !

-Si dés votre naissance vous posséder de la magie l'une des plus pure et puissante qui existe et en apprenant à votre fille sa toute première leçon vous avez utiliser cette magie sans vous en rendre compte ce qui a déclenchez cette malédiction

-Quel malédiction ?

-Pour commencer elle s'appelle Ella l' enchanteresse ,Cora pour brisé le contrat de Rumpelstiltskin qui voulais son premier enfant possédant de la magie blanche voulut trouver une solution afin de ce débarrasser du contrat qui la lié à lui pour lui avoir enseignée la magie , lorsque vous êtes naît elle à découvert votre magie et ne voulant pas vous donner au ténébreux elle à donc bridée votre magie blanche Rumple n'a jamais sus que vous posséder cette magie et j'espère qu'il ne le découvrira pas car j'ignore sais intentions , elle a fait la rencontre de Ella et c'est elle qui lui a donner son sort pour privée une personne contenant de la magie car cette femme et très puissante mais comme chaque fois la magie a un prix Cora devait lui donner en échange sais pouvoir donc elle à accepter pour vous Ella lui a donner ce sort mais au moment où Ella allait lui prendre sais pouvoirs Cora ne voulait plus donc elle a envoyer Ella au Royaume des Glaces et par vengeance on croyez qu'elle voulais ton bébé pour revenir comme Lana est une Mills qu'elle voulais se venger de ta mère et que cette adorable princesse posséder une puissante magie blanche et d'autant plus qu'elle ai naît d'un véritable amour on y a vraiment crut que c'était elle qu'elle voulais pour revenir mais visiblement on sais trompée il ne faut pas quel reviennent elle es très méchante et cruelle

-Comment ma magie blanche et revenue ? Vu que cette magie était bridée

-Quand le ténébreux ta enseignée la magie noir ton envie d'apprendre était si forte que cela a débloquer le sortilège il faut une âme puissante pour pouvoir briser ce genre de sort, et plus tard avec ta fille tu t'en ai servit sans tend rendre compte et un flux magique si puissant entre vous deux c'est créer et Ella la ressenti et sais pour cela que maintenant elle se sert de toi pour revenir car ta fille n'es pas assez puissante pour elle , elle possède qu'une sorte de magie et elle n'a que 4 ans alors que toi tu as deux sorte de magie et vu que tu a goûter au ténébre tu es d'autant plus puissante donc plus intéressante .

-...

-Tout vas bien Régina ? (dit blanche neige)

Régina choquée dit :

-C'est pour ça que ma mère ne voulais pas que je sois avec Daniel elle savait qu' il était mon véritable amour c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a privée de lui es a voulut tuer mon bébé mais alors si vous avez cru que Lana aurait put ramener Ella pourquoi l'avoir sauver ?

-On ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt elle était innocente , et de toute façon pour nous si tu n' entrée pas en contact avec ta fille Ella n'aurai pas perçut le puissant flux magique qui se dégage de vous deux et ne ce serai jamais manifesté vu qu'elle attendait une âme forte possédant de nombreux et fort pouvoirs et une Mills de préférence , c'est pour cela quel a tuer ta mère

-... Ma … mère est morte par Ella

-Oui enfin plus précisément par le biais de ses pions quel envoye pour tuer dans d'autre royaume elle lui à prit sais pouvoirs , en empoisonnant son cœur elle la tuer lentement , elle a eu le temps d'aspirer sais pouvoir à travers son pion car c'est plus facile de voler les pouvoir d'une sorcière quand elle es sur le point de mourir surtout si elle ne se trouve pas face a elle mais maintenant qu'elle a les pouvoirs de ta mère que veut t' elle vraiment et son envie de venir ici m'inquiète je craint le pire ! Maintenant que tu sais tout ce que je sais je part bon courage

-Très bien merci

La fée bleu disparaît Régina resta la plantait … perdu dans ses pensées !


	19. Chapter 19

Blanche posa une main rassurante sur l'épaules de Régina et lui dit :

-Allons y Régina

Régina regarda sa belle fille et dit :

-Oui rentrons dans notre château !

Elle prit la main de Blanche et disparaissent au château où Henry les attendaient impatient il dit :

-Vous avez pu voir la fée ?

-Oui répondit Régina

-Et elle à répondu à toutes les questions que tu voulais savoir ?

-Oui oui

Régina était toujours dans ses pensait et son père le remarqua il la regarda et poursuit :

-Je suppose que tu ne veut pas m'en parler

-Blanche le fera je doit allez voir quelqu'un

-Mais dit moi que tu vas bien au moins et que tu reviendra me voir très vite ?

-Oui je vais très bien , ne t'inquiète pas et oui je reviendrai promis

Elle lui souri et disparaît alors que Blanche resta la sur place face à Henry inquiet elle lui expliqua donc tout ce que la fée leurs avaient dit sous le regard attentif du père de la reine .

Château du ténébreux …

Régina apparaît derrière Rumple il avait senti sa présence il se retourne et dit :

-Tien je n'attendait pas à te voir ici , mais plutôt dans la forêt avec tes nouveaux amis

-Pourquoi l'autre jours tu as dit que Lana était puissante et importante ? Tu faisait allusion à quoi ?

-J'ai dit cela moi ? Je voulais faire allusion à toi importante à tes yeux (il souri)

-Et sais moi qui joue sur le sens des mots ! (elle croisa ses bras autour de sa taille et tapota du pied)

-Mais c'est la vérité bon après c'est vrai qu'au départ cette enfant m'intéresser mais bon c'était avant de savoir ce que tu vient de découvrir très chère !

-J'ai rien découvert (dit elle inquiète puis poursuit) je doit y allez de toute façon j'ai autre chose à faire et désoler de t'avoir ennuyer tu me verra plus de toute façon j'ai plus besoin de toi merci pour l'enseignement je ne te dérangerai plus maintenant

Il lui fit non de la tête et poursuit :

-Tut tut …. tu vient m'ennuyer rien que pour ça et en plus tu ment de plus en plus mal Majesté

-... Elle haussa les épaules

-Tu n'aurai pas était voir une certaines fée bleu

-Non pourquoi !

-Je le sais pas besoin de mentir , alors comme ça tu possède de la magie blanche ?

-Euuuh ça n'a jamais était prouver j'ai jamais utiliser cette sorte de magie je connais que celle que tu m'as enseignée

-La fée bleu n'a pas pas dit que tu posséder cette sorte de magie pourtant ?

-Les fées ... toute idiote l'une que l'autre et puis pour revenir au sens de ma venue ma fille n'ai pas si puissante qu'on le prêtant et puis elle n' y connais rien en ce domaine à part ce volatiliser et réparer les ailes casser des papillons elle sais pas faire grand chose donc laisse là , bon je te laisse retourné à tes occupations

-Bien-sûre que je vais la laisser et puis si tu t'inquiète pour ta fille en me convainquant quel es pas douée ne t'inquiète pas elle ne m'es d'aucune utilité désormais , c'est plus elle qui m'intéresse ni ton futur bébé j'ai plus intéressant et plus puissant désormais fallait le savoir Cora à bien cacher sais biens , (il secoue doucement la tête la regarde dans les yeux et continu) Cora et Ella qu'elle équipe n'es pas ? Dommage que celle ci n'a pas durée ! Vas rejoindre ton âme-sœur il t'attend !

Il lui fait un clin d'œil , sourit et disparaît laissant Régina sur place sans réactions et sans un mot .

Sherwood …

-Elle devrait déjà être rentrée depuis ce midi , c'était une simple visite chez son père ! Et puis en plus il fait déjà nuit ! (dit t 'il inquiet)

-Mon ami , ne t'inquiète pas c'est de l'Evil Queen dont tu parle elle sais ce défendre et puis je suis sure qu'elle n'as rien et quelle vas arriver d'une minute à l'autre

-Petit Jean elle n'a rien de méchante au contraire et j'espère que tu dit vrai

-Oh fait gaffe où tu met les pattes tu risque de te brûler les ailes

-Elles le sont déjà (dit t' il en souriant)

-Vraiment ? Oh Toi … toi et Régina , ha mais je comprend cette soit disant parti de chasse quel beau menteur dit donc

-Ha non non on es vraiment parti chasse le gibier enfin chasser et un bien grand mot disons que ses pouvoirs on fait le boulot on à pas vu l'heure et faillais bien trouver quelque chose à manger n'en ?

-Oui oui bien-sûre

Il rit tous les deux lorsque Régina réapparut au campement Lana saute dans ses bras et dit :

-Tu es enfin rentrée t'était longue

-Ne devrait tu pas être au lit à cette heure ci tardive

-Je t'attendait pour avoir mon bisou et une histoire !

-Il te faut vraiment une histoire ce soir ? Un bisou ne te suffirai pas juste cette fois exceptionnellement je suis fatiguée et il ce fait tard ma chérie ? Demain !

-Bon d'accord (répond la petite un peut triste de ne pas avoir la suite de son histoire quelle attendaient temps )

-Et si ce Roland poursuit mon histoire ça te plairait ?

-Oui pourquoi pas (elle fait un bisou à sa mère et continue) je t'attend dans la tente Roland

Elle partie s'allonger attendant son frère …

-Mais je connais pas la suite de ton histoire moi (répondit Roland ) , J'attendais la suite aussi moi !

-Improvise mon grand et s'il te plaît finit là comme ça je reprendrai pas là où tu t'aura arrêtez j'en inventerai une nouvelle d'accord !

Face à la détresse et la fatigue de la reine qu'avait perçu Roland il lui fit un signe de tête , puis un bisou sur la joue et dit avec un petit sourire :

-Bon d'accord je vais la finir

-Merci

Il rejoint Lana et poursuit là où Régina c'était arrêter …

Robin rejoint Régina et dit :

-Tu vas bien ? Où était tu je me faisait du soucis ?

-Tu t'inquiète réellement pour moi ?

-Bien-sûre que oui

Elle lui caressa le visage et lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiète plus pour notre fille elle ne court plus aucun danger à vrai dire elle ne l'a jamais était

-... Mais !

-Cette maudite fée c'est tromper , dans un sens temps mieux , tu n'as plus à t' inquiété pour Lana

-Comment peux tu en être sure

-J'ai eu une conversation avec elle , voilà pourquoi j'étais si longue et elle m'a dit avoir découvert que Lana n'était pas en danger c'était une regrettable erreur …puis je suis allez voir le ténébreux pour une affaires personnel

-Une affaire personnel !Tu ne me dit pas tous n'es pas

-Robin si on allez dormir j'ai pas envie d'en discuter ce soir

-Régina …

-... écoute tout vas bien , allez vient allons dormir tous les deux j'ai pas envie d'être seule cette nuit

-Bon d'accord

Elle lui tend la main , Robin fit un signe à ses compagnons pour leur dire au revoir puis saisit celle de Régina qu'elle lui tendait avec grâce puis ils entrèrent dans la tente de la reine , Régina s'allongea suivit de Robin .

Elle ferma les yeux et il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres , elle ouvrit les yeux et lui rendit son baiser , il caressa le creux de ses reins tendrement de bas en haut puis de haut en bas elle frissonna et continua de l'embrassait , Robin la déshabilla lentement en frôlant chaque partie de sa peau si douce ... il caressa tendrement ses seins puis il la lécha jusqu'à son entre jambe , il la regarda , il lui souri puis il lui fit des tendre baiser prés de son sexe , il commença à entrer lentement un doigt en elle descendis sensuellement vers son boutons de rose et lui lécha puis l'aspira et fit des mouvements de vas et vient avec son doigt tout en ajoutant un deuxième puis trois à l'intérieur d'elle et donna des coups de langue sur le clitoris de Régina .

Son cœur commencer en s'emballer sous l' effets de l'excitation , son corps se cambras sous chaque coups de langue de Robin , il s'arrêta l'embrassa , elle le tira contre elle et le déshabilla elle caressa son torse tendrement puis glissa sa main le long de son corps et attrapa son sexe déjà bien tendu par l'excitation et commença des mouvements de vas et vient lent puis rapide, il saisis son bras la retourna et la plaqua sur son ventre il se mit sur elle et lui donna des tendre baiser dans son cou tous en caressant ses fesses ce qui la fit frisonner de désirs encore plus, il entra en elle lentement , et commença des vas et vient lent puis rapide puis il la retourna pour se retrouver face à elle et la pénétra mais cette fois ci … plus sauvagement , elle voulut prendre le dessus donc il la laissa faire elle fit un mouvement de bassin pour se retrouver au dessus elle le chevaucha …. Quelque temps après il la fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus et fit de violent coup de bassin jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme tous les deux , il finit en elle .

Une fois fini il lui dit :

-C'est confirmer je peut vraiment plus me passer de toi et de ton corps diaboliquement sexy

-Diaboliquement sexy ?

-Quoi ? Prend le pas mal mais tout n'ai que désire en toi et je t'aime plus que tout … tu es magnifique, adorable , gentille malgré ce masque d'Evil Queen , trop mignonne même quand tu es colérique et bien plus mignonne quand je prend le dessus de sa Majesté

-Huuum vraiment , attend la prochaine fois on verra si tu prendra encore le dessus !

-Oh mais si ( il rit) allez dort , je t'aime douce reine

-Je t'aime aussi

Il l'embrassa , la prend dans ses bras et s' endormie blotti l'un contre l'autre .


	20. Chapter 20

Sherwood …

En plaine nuit Régina fut un étrange rêve elle se retrouva au Royaume des Glaces , il faisait froid tout étaient de glace mais c'était magnifique à voir … Régina enrouler ses mains autour d'elle elle était gelé , celle ci porter une simple chemisette violette en soie et était pied nue , elle aperçut au loin une caverne il s'y faufila pour se mettre à l'abri du froid elle se blotti dans un coins replier sur elle même elle utilisa sa magie pour ce réchauffer cela fonctionner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente une présence et le froid s'installa de plus et plus … Elle apparaît devant la reine !

-Bonjours Régina

-Qui es tu , n'en attend le froid la glace , Ella ?

Régina ce leva brusquement et Ella continue :

-Bravo , quel intuition (elle rit)

-Arrête de rire voyons et pourquoi veut tu revenir dans notre Royaume , il es très beau celui ci et en plus tu as eu ta vengeance ma mère est morte c'est toi qui la tuer ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir mes intentions , mais tu le sera assez vite croit moi

-Tu reviendra jamais ... c'est mon Royaume qui est en jeux j'ai le droit de savoir ?

-Noooon

Régina voulut quitter la caverne lorsque Ella l'immobilisa , son corps se gela de plus en plus régina réussit à ce débarrasser du sortilège de l' enchanteresse grâce à sa magie puis s'échappa en courant ….

Le matin … Robin senti Régina gelé il lui remonta les couverture et sorti , il était déjà presque 10h Robin parti chasser avec son fils , Lana jouer avec Frère Tuck et Petit Jean … Midi arriva , Robin rentra au camp avec son fils avec plusieurs lapins et dit à Jean :

-Tu les fait cuire ? Régina n'ai toujours pas réveiller ?

-Oui je vais les faire et cuire et non elle n'ai pas réveiller

-A midi ? Étrange

Il entra dans sa tente il la secoua doucement , ne voyant quel ne réagit pas et quelle était très froide et blanche il l'enroula dans une grosse couverture la prit dans ses bras sorti et alla jusqu'au feu pour essayer de la réchauffer un peut plus , ses lèvres était bleuté par le froid il la serra d'avantage contre lui embrassa légèrement ses lèvre puis la secoua doucement et lui dit :

-Allez ouvre les yeux , réveille toi Régina

-Qu'es qu'elle as papa dit Lana inquiète

-Rien rien vas jouer

-Pourquoi elle se réveilla pas ?

-Elle vas se réveiller t'inquiète (il fit signe à petit Jean de prendre Lana et de l'en mener plus loin)

Jean prit Lana et dit :

-Tu veut voir comment on fait cuire du lapin

-Ouiii

Royaume des Glace …

Régina entendit Robin , elle essaya de revenir mais avait du mal , cette force qui la retenait ici était très puissante , alors que le corps astral de Régina se troublée et quel était sur le point de rejoindre son corps et de se réveiller une magie la retient et Ella dit :

-Tu partiras pas maintenant , j'ai besoin de toi très chère !

Elle saisit violemment le bras de la reine qui ce débatta pour échapper à son emprise elle agita sa main au dessus du bras de cela ci et y commença à y mettre une petite épine de glace à l'intérieur , lorsqu'une douleur lui parcourût le bras Régina crie :

-Aiii mais que fait tu ?

Elle bougea son bras pour quel la lâche puis la poussa avec force de la magie blanche sorti de sais mains ce qui fit éjecter Ella au loin …

Robin la secoua un peut plus puis la serra contre son torse chaud lorsque subitement Régina ouvrit les yeux et regarda fixement son amant il lui dit tendrement :

-Tu m'as fait peur tu sais ! Comment tu vas

Elle haussa les épaules regarda son bras et lui répondit :

-Ça pourrait allez mieux

Il l'embrassa et dit sans la lâcher :

-Tu as moins froid comme ça ?

-Oui (elle se blotti contre lui et fixa le feu)

-Qu'es qui c'est passer ? Et pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de fixé ton bras

Elle secoua sa tête et dit :

-Oh pour rien t'inquiète

-Tu n'arrête pas de me dire que tout vas bien de ne pas m' inquiétez mais il y a de quoi regarde toi tu es morte de froide tu fixe ton bras pour je sais qu'elle raison ton teint et de plus en plus blanc et tu as beau dormir tu es toujours fatiguée et tu me dit que tout vas bien , j'en croit pas un mot !

-...

-Maman tu es enfin réveiller on mange du lapin tu aime

-... Euuh oui oui

Elle voulut se lever Robin l'aida elle se dirigea vers le lac elle se baigna et s'habilla , Robin la fixa en pensant ... Roland le sorti de ses pensait en disant :

-C'est grave ?

-Hein … Quoi ?

-Je disait que c'était grave ou pas à son sujet je voit bien que tu l'aime et puis vous vous cacher pas non plus et je m'inquiète voilà tout !

-Franchement je sais pas elle es pas beaucoup bavarde et ne me dit pas grand chose

Le carrosse royal arriva , c'était Henry et Blanche , il était inquiet pour sa fille à la révélation de Blanche qui lui avait fait part des propos de la fée bleu il s'approcha de Robin et dit :

-Comment vas ma fille ?

-Bonjours Sir , pas très bien

-Que ce passe t' il ? C'est à cause d' Ella

-Qui ça ?

-Régina ne vous a rien dit :

-Non …

Clochette apparaît près de Régina et dit :

-Elle arrive

-Quoi ?

-Ella , elle arrive ?

-Comment ça

-Tes rêves , ce son pas des rêves mais là réalité , tu fait une projection astral ce qui te mène à son royaumes sais pour ça que tu es toujours fatiguée car ton corps et en repos mais ton cerveau et ton corps astral non donc tu dort pas réellement

-Je sais ce que sais une projection astral mais je pensait pas savoir faire cela ! Ta une idée pour l'empêcher de nuire au royaume et pourquoi elle veux venir ici

-Allons la tuer au lieux de lui demander sais intentions et cette fois ci par avec ton corps astral

-Tu sais t' y rendre aux Royaumes des Glace

-Avec ceci

-Un haricot !

-C'est le dernier on peut y allez toute de suite si tu veut

-Oui

Robin mit fin à la conversation qu'avait avec Henry et s'approcha de Régina , Clochette lança le haricot un portail s'ouvra et pris la main de la reine et s' apprêta à traverser le portail magique lorsqu'une main saisit fermement l'autre main de Régina et la tira violemment en arrière et dit :

-Ou compte tu allez

-Robin ! lâche moi

-Non

Il la tira en arrière , elle lui dit :

-Mais arrête , lâche moi tu me fait mal , m'oblige pas à utiliser la magie contre toi

-Régina sa vas se refermer dit clochette

Régina fit un mouvement de poignet ce qui fit reculer brutalement Robin qui tomba sur les fesses et saisit la main de clochette au moment ou elles allaient traverser le portail se referma .. trop tard clochette lui dit avant de disparaître :

-J'en ai pas d'autre désoler c'était le dernier on attend que d'autres poussent

Robin se leva et lui dit :

-Tes folle , t'aurai pu me blesser , et tu voulais allez ou comme ça , Régina réponds moi

Elle se retourna furieuse et lui dit en criant :

-La ferme , ta tout fait foiré c'était ma seule chance

-Régina calme toi dit son père choquer de son langage

-N'en ! dit t' elle énerver

Robin s'approcha doucement de Régina et lui dit :

-Je suis désoler je m'inquiète à ton sujet , mais tu t'ai vu tu avait du mal à te réveiller tu …

-Je dormais pas , c'était une projection astral

-J'en savais rien allez vient

-Ne me touche pas , laisse moi vulgaire voleur

-Tes injustes là

-Pifff moi je croit pas n'en , j'ai toujours dit de ne jamais ce mettre en travers mon chemin et que quand je prévoit quelque chose ça n'ai jamais pour rien !

-J'ai dit que j'étais désoler

Il s'approcha d'elle caressa le creux de ses reins et voulut l'embrasser pour calmer les tensions elle le repoussa et lui dit :

-Oh arrête ça , et arrête de pensait avec ta queue mais ta cervelle c'est clair

Sais compagnons eut un léger sourire Régina les regardent et dit :

-Pas la peine de sourire ! vous croyez que j'ai pas remarqué la façon que vous me regarder chaque matin

Ils baisèrent la tête Robin les regardèrent et dit :

-Comment ça ?

Marco un de sais compagnons répondit :

-C'est bon du calme , on sais très bien que c'est chose garder , mais regarde la même elle détournerai même un prête de ses convictions , mais t'inquiète il se passera jamais rien on sais que toi et elle enfin voilà quoi

-Je vais t'arracher les yeux (dit Robin , puis il se tourne vers régina et poursuit) , allons nous asseoir pour discuter veut tu ?

-Pour discuter de quoi , ta rien à comprendre ni à savoir

-Justement si , cela concerne notre fille ou toi j'ai le droit de savoir

-Ma fille ce n'ai pas la tienne

-...

-Régina ! Biologiquement non mais il l'a quand même élever 4 ans sans vous ! Malheureusement allez calmez vous !


	21. Chapter 21

Régina fixa Frère Tuck et lui répond :

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une réflexion venant d'un moine sans intérêt

Il baissa les yeux Henry prit la main de Régina et l'en mena plus loin pour discutez …

Blanche s'approche de Robin et lui dit :

-Elle pense pas ce quel dit

-Si elle le pense

-Non elle es juste stresser , angoisser et elle a peur même si elle le montre pas

-De qui ? Ella ?

-Oui , vient je vais t'expliquait veut tu ?

-Oui !

Henry et Régina s'était isoler , son père dit :

-Calme toi voyons , je sais ce qui ce passe Blanche ma racontée , on trouvera une solution mais pourquoi n'a tu rien dit à Robin

-Qu'es que sa aurai changer , Ella es puissante , il n'a aucun pouvoir , déjà face à moi il ne peux rien faire que veut tu qu'il face lui tirer une flèche en pleine tête , et puis de quoi il se mêle ce Frère Tuck comme si c'était déjà pas compliquée d'avoir manquer ses premiers pas son premier mots j'ai tous manquer avec elle , regarde là elle es belle intelligente pour son âge et j'ai rien fait pour elle car je n'était pas présente , et lui il me le claque en pleine figure comme si cela n'ai déjà pas assez dure

-Mais la tu es là pour elle , et qu'es qu'elle te ressemble , une parfaite mini Régina (il souri tendrement)

Elle se mit à pleurer son père la prend dans ses bras pour la calmer … elle dit :

-Et ne pas savoir ce quel veux réellement m'inquiète encore plus si elle relâcher n'importe quel monstres , créatures ici ou détruit tous sur son passage ou autre je sais pas ! Je pourrai pas l'empêcher de venir vu que ma seule chance d'y allez c'est volatiliser , et avec mon corps astral ma magie n'es pas pareil que lorsque je suis dans mon corps , elle n'ai pas aussi puissante j'ai eu du mal ma me débarrasser d'elle avant de me réveiller et en plus elle a voulut mettre quelque chose à l'intérieur de mon bras j'ignore ce que c'était

-... Elle à réussit ? Â te le mettre !

-Non je l'ai repoussa à tend donc elle na pas eut le temps d'achever ce quel faisait , enfin je croit

-Tu trouvera un moyen d' y allez et de te débarrasser d'elle

Robin arriva son père l' aperçut il lâcha doucement sa fille et s'éloigna doucement laissant Régina et Robin seuls , il s'approcha et dit :

-Tu aurai du me parler de cette Ella , j'aurai compris croit moi et on aurai étaient ensemble la détruire je t'es dit l'autre jours que tu n'était plus seule je suis là

-...

-Répond moi , dit n'importe quoi je déteste quand tu ne réponds pas ça m'inquiète

-Laisse moi s'il te plaît

-Tu voit tu refuse aucune aide tu es borner , tu pense qu'à toi et non a ta famille

-Mais si au contraire je ne voulais pas que tu viennent au risque de …

-De …

-Te perdre imbécile que veut tu lui faire , elle a de la magie déjà moi j'ai du mal face à elle et pourtant j'ai des pouvoirs tu n'as rien toi , ha si tes flèche sa sert à rien

-Et d' allez seule c'est mieux tu croit ?

-J'avais clochette ...

-Une fée , tu aurai fait quoi face à elle , et si tu ne serai pas revenue

-Et si tu serai venu avec moi et qu'on serai pas revenue Lana aurai perdu c'est deux parents et Roland son père alors qu'il n'a déjà plus sa mère ! Oh c'est vrai allons nous faire tuer tous les deux et les enfants se retrouverons orphelin très bonne idée .

-Ha euuuh je pensait que j'étais pas le père de Lana

-Roh c'est bon j'étais énerver

-Et maintenant tu l'ai encore (il plongea sais yeux azur dans ce chocolat de Régina et lui caressa tendrement son doux visage)

-Moins ! ( dit t' elle avec les larmes aux yeux et l'air perdue )

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prend dans ses bras il caressa doucement ses long cheveux noir Régina ferma les yeux puis elle enroula sais bras autour du cou de son voleur et lui dit à l'oreille :

-Je... je suis désoler Robin

-C'est rien , que compte tu faire maintenant

-Je sais pas , trouver un moyen d' y allez dans ce royaume des glaces , mais sans toi !

-Sans moi ?

-Tu prendra soins de Lana en mon absence et de Roland

-...

-Tu as compris ? Réponds !

-Ok ok très bien , mais tu reviendra et avec qui vas tu allez mais j'ai une petite idée

-Clochette

-Oui mais pas qu' elle t'inquiète !

-D'accord

-Je doit allez au château , pourquoi tu ne viendrai pas au palais avec moi et tes joyeux compagnons je lancerai un sort de protection sur le château et vous serai protéger

-Si ça peut te rassurer , j'accepte

-Alors allons y

Le lendemain , ils étaient tous au château , tous avaient une chambre , Régina en mena Robin dans sa chambre et dit :

-Voici ta chambre (lui dit t' elle avec un clin d'œil)

-La chambre de sa majesté (il souri et s'approche d'elle)

-Oh non non pas le temps là

-Vraiment ! Sérieusement ?

-Oui je doit libérer quelqu'un pour qu'il puissent j'espère m'aider

Elle s'approcha de son miroir et dit :

-Allez montre toi

Docteur Facilier apparaît et dit :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous majesté

-C'est tu voyager entre les royaume sans haricots ?

-Bien-sûre que oui

-Alors tu vas m'aider à allez au royaume des glaces et a vaincre cette Ella , et au faites que veut t' elle tu le sais ?

-Récupérer les 7 gardiens et conquérir tous les royaume et tuera tous sur son passage qui s'y opposera et si je t'aide tu me libère pour de bon

-Oui mais qui son les gardiens

-libère moi avant et je te dirai qui son t' ils

-Je peut avoir confiance en toi tu ne me laissera pas sur place

-C'est à moi que tu parle de confiance

-Vue ta réputation

-Et la tienne Régina (il souri et poursuit) , on es tous les deux pas vraiment fréquentable mais croit moi je ne tient pas à voir Ella revenir donc je suis avec toi

-Alors marcher conclut !

Elle fit un signe de poignet ce qui libéra Docteur Faciler du miroir


	22. Chapter 22

Faciler s'apprêter à partir Régina lui dit :

-Tu vas où comme ça ?

-Chercher ce qu'il faut pour demain soir , pour allez au Royaume des Glaces

-Ha oui bien-sure vas y , demain quel heure pour que je soit prête

-19 h 00

-D'accord

Il parti pour chercher tous les ingrédients nécessaire pour ouvrir cette fameuse porte sans haricot direction le Royaume d'Ella , Marie avait préparer le bain de Régina , Robin c'était assis au bord du lit de sa reine et attendait , Régina dit à Marie :

-Je vais me passer de tes services aujourd'hui

-Très bien appelez moi si vous avait besoin enfin je pensa pas mais bon au cas où

Elle regarde Régina et lui sourit la reine rougi face au sourire de Marie , elle lui fit un signe de main avant de quitter les appartements de la reine et de laisser les 2 amoureux en tête à tête …

Marie appercut Lana courir en direction de la chambre de sa mère , elle attrapa doucement la petite princesse par le bras et lui dit :

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose trésor

-Je voulais que maman m 'apprend le piano il y en as un grand dans la grande salle

-Et qu'es qui te fait croire qu'elle sait en jouer ?

Elle haussa les épaules et Lana poursuit :

-Qui en joue alors

-Ton grand père Henry vas le voir il vas t'apprendre

-D'accord

Lana parti en courant rejoindre son grand père pour apprendre à jouer , il est vrai que Régina savait en jouer son père lui avait appris lorsqu'elle était enfant mais pour le moment elle avait autre chose en tête et sa Marie le savait …

Régina s' assis près de son voleur et commença à l'embrasser tendrement puis elle glissa une main a l'intérieur de son pantalon et agrippa son sexe et fit des mouvement de vas et vient de plus en plus rapide sa queue commençait déjà à bien durcir Robin lui dit :

-Tu … huummm ...n'as pas un bain qui t'attend Oh Régina j'adore

Elle stoppa ce quel était entrain de faire et ce leva Robin la regarde et lui dit :

-Tes sérieuse pourquoi t'a arrêtez ?

-Tu m'a dit qu'il y avait un bain qui m' attendais je pensait que ce que nous faisions ne te plaisait pas

Elle avança vers sa salle de bain en un claquement de doigt elle fut nue Robin la regarder qui avancer vers la salle de bain elle entra et au moment où elle allez fermer la porte Robin mis son pied et entra avec elle , il referma la porte derrière lui et tira Régina contre son corps et l'embrassa , elle se laissa faire et lui retira son haut puis son bas , puis elle repris sa queue entre les main et le branla tous en lui disant :

-Je ne t'avait pas dit d'arrêter de pensait avec ta queue très cher ?

-Euuu Hummm n'en enfin peut être mais … Hummm j'aime trop te sentir contre moi oh continu … c'est pas de ma faute et j'aime te prendre , t'entendre gémir et de crier mon nom

Il lui caressa les fesses et lui donna une petite tape sur son fessier royal ce qui fit sursauter Régina elle ne s' y attendait pas , elle le regarda choquer , il se demandait ci ceux qu'il venait de faire n'était pas une erreur mais quand il vit qu'elle lui souriait et quel se baisait pour lui faire une félation il se senti soulager , et mon dieu que sa bouche était si chaude et experte pensait t' il lorsqu'il senti ses lèvre se refermer sur sa queue , elle fit des vas et vient avec sa bouche tout en tripotant ses boules puis elle aspira sais boules en le branlant avec ses mains lentement puis rapidement.

Il la releva et la plaqua contre le mure dos à lui , il caressa doucement puis plus rapidement son clitoris une fois quel mouiller bien il entra sa queue fermement en elle et commença ses vas et vient lent puis rapide tout en caressant ses seins puis il descendit ses mais sur sais fesses et commençait à les caresser la voyant quel était exciter il préparer son anus afin de la prendre par derrière elle gémi de plaisir , bougea au rythme de Robin et dit :

-Continu … Huuum j'aime te sentir en moi , plus fort ...oh ouiiiiii Robin !

Il continu puis il sorti de son vagin et entra dans son cul lentement elle fit un bon lorsque sa queue fut entrer complètement en elle il lui dit avant d'entamer sais vas et vient :

-Tous vas bien ? Tu veut que je ressorte et que j'oublie cette idée ?

-Oui , non !

-Oui ou non ?

-J'ai pas … j'ai jamais fait par la soit pas brutal j'ai pas l'habitude sa fait un peut mal mais continu

-Tu es sure

-Oui

-D'accord je serai lent et t'inquiète je sais y faire tu vas adorer tu verra , faut le temps que tu t'habitue !

-Ok

Il lui fit des baisées dans le cou et jouait avec son clitoris en commença sais vas et vient très doucement le temps qu'elle s'habitue à l'avoir en elle de ce coter quelques minute plus tard , elle hurler de plaisir et il en était satisfait , il continua encore et encore de plus en plus fort , elle remuer son bassin au rythmes de celui de Robin , il sorti d'elle la retourna et la souleva , elle enroula sais jambe autour de Robin et il entra dans son vagin sauvagement elle mis sais bras autour de son cou et sa tête au niveau de sa nuque et se tenait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait , et ils atteigne en quelque temps l'orgasme tous les deux .

Il la posa délicatement au sol et l'embrassa puis prit le bain , il lui dit :

-Je pensait que tu n'allais plus me laisser prendre le dessus mais visiblement tu adore ça n'es pas

elle lui fit une tape sur son torse et dit :

-Où pas haha

-Pourtant tu n'as pas arrêter de bouger à mon rythme et de me dire de continuer

-Chuuuut parle plus , profitons de ce moment et détendons nous

Il souri puis enroula ses bras autour d'elle , elle posa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux lorsque Robin caresser sais cheveux ils profitez du moment dans cette grande baignoire royal .

Le lendemain , 19h Facilier était au rendez vous avec Clochette , Régina embrassa sa famille sais amis même Charmant et Blanche puis celle ci lui dit :

-Tu es sure que tu ne veut pas que je viennent Régina

Sa belle mère s'approcha et lui dit à l'oreille afin que personne n'entend enfin personne sauf David qui était assez proche d'elle pour entendre :

-Non et puis si je revient pas il faut une reine digne de se nom pour gouverner tous le royaume

Puis elle alla embrassa Robin et il dit :

-Reviens vite je veillerai sur tous le monde durant ton absence

-Oui , je compte sur toi mon petit voleur , ne me vole rien

-J'ai déjà voler ton cœur cela me suffit (ils se sourient tous les deux )

Blanche neige la regarda puis regarda son fiancé elle était inquiète pour sa belle mère car malgré ce qui c'était passer en elle depuis elles c'étaient rapprocher et ne voulais pas que Régina meurt , elle regarda nos trois aventurier entrer dans le vortex magique que venait d'ouvrir Facilier , Régina fit un dernier coups d'œil avant que le portail ne se referme derrière eux , Lana se mit à pleurer en ne voyant plus sa mère , Robin la prend dans ses bras pour la calmer et la serra contre lui.


	23. Chapter 23

Lana : Elle reviendra tu croit

Robin : Bien-sure ma chérie , elle reviens toujours

-Oui j'espère !

Régina avait lançait un sort de protection autour du château et des ses jardins personne ne pouvaient entrée à l'intérieur du château si il était néfaste … Ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans le Royaume tend attendu Régina regarde autour d'elle , il y avaient des arbres de la verdure elle releva un sourcil et dit :

-On es pas au bonne endroit ?

-Mais si (dit Facilier)

-Mais non , où es la glace et le froid et je voit pas d'Ella

-Pourtant sais bien là , on y es … je comprend pas !

-Tu nous as pas envoyer au bon endroit , imbécile

Une femme avec des cheveux roux et au yeux vert leur dit :

-Bienvenue à Arendelle , le royaumes des glaces

-Quoi ? (dit Régina)

-Oui le royaume des glaces et le deuxième nom d'Arendelle depuis que Ella es ici

-Ella ! vous la connaissait elle as pas de magie comme ça changer en glace impossible … et qui êtes vous ?

-Oui , je la connais elle a tuer ma tante Ingrid qui posséder les même pouvoirs que ma sœur Elsa … la glace et lui a prit ses pouvoirs sais pour cela oh et je suis Anna et vous ?

-Moi c'est Clochette je vient du pays imaginaire , elle sais Régina Mills la reine de la forêt enchantée et lui c'est Facilier un sorcier vaudou qui vient de sa forêt .

-Très bien merci allez allons y

-Où ça , Oh non vous allez mourir , et puis il fait trop froid dans cette zone du royaumes (dit Anna) et puis c'est à une journée de cheval , et pourquoi vous devait allez là-bas ?

-Pour la tuer (répond Facilier )

-Oh ! Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

-Bon écoute la rousse

-Anna

-Peut importe je doit la tuer pour la survit de notre royaume donc tu n'as pas à me dire ce que nous devons faire (dit Régina) , elle veut venir dans mon royaume pour Récupérer les 7 gardiens et conquérir tous les royaume et tuera tous sur son passage alors je veut l'en empêcher donc maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais on y vas

-Les 7 gardiens c'est quoi ça (dit Anna choquer Régina écouta intéresser de savoir qu'es que sais)

Facilier répondit : Ce son les 7 premier sorciers très puissant si elle absorbe leurs pouvoir , elle sera puissante , incontrôlable car leurs magie et similaire à ce du ténébreux

-Oh non bon allons y je ne vais pas la laisser faire cela (répondit la reine)

-Régina !

-Quoi ? Clochette

-On pourraient y allez demain ses à une journée de se cheval

-Oui et une minutes en me volatilisant

-Tu veut vraiment allez ce soir on pourraient attendre demain et avec un plan on vas pas y allez tête baisser mangeons et reposons nous avant et on ira demain ! Et puis on es tous fatiguée se sera une bataille perdu voit tu

-Parle pour toi tu invente des excuses pour ne pas y allez tu as peur , j'irai seule si il le faut je resterai pas ici en sachant que cette folle et tous près et je ne suis pas fatiguée

-Je n'ai pas peur mais …

-La fée a raison , et puis tu dort pas beaucoup en ce moment tu as ... on as besoin de repos avant la guerre et puis tu n'ai plus à quelques heures , et moi j'ai besoin de manger et de dormir

-Très bien ! donc vous pouvaient venir au château si vous le souhaitez

Clochette fit oui de la tête , Facilier n'était pas contre , Régina soupira et les suivit direction le château …

Au château …

-Elsa , nous avons des invité cette nuit cela ne te dérange pas

-Non qui son t' il ?

-Voici Clochette , Régina et Facilier

-Enchantée moi sais Elsa la reine de ce royaume , que venait vous faire ici ?

-Tuer Ella (répondit Régina)

-Oh vraiment ! Vous allez avoir du mal , je n'arrive même pas à me débarrasser d'elle , depuis un moment et pourtant j'ai de la magie donc je ne croit pas que ..

-Je possède de la magie blanche et noir et lui de la magie noir , je suis pas une amatrice et elle sais une fée tu n'ai pas la seule à avoir des pouvoirs

Elsa les regarda un moment et poursuit :

-Sa peux peut être réussir qui sais, allez venaient je vais vous indiquée vos chambres pour cette nuit

Une fois les trois installée , Régina s'allongea dans son lit et fixa le plafond en pensant à sa famille et ses amis , quelques heure plus tard Régina se leva et marcha dans sa chambre elle n'arrivait pas à dormir , elle se volatilisa dans une fumée violette et arriva au pied de la première montagne de glace , il faisait froid très froid et la nuit glacial n'arranger pas les choses , elle fit apparaître sur elle un gros manteau beige , digne d'une reine pour se protéger du froid et commençait à avancer vers toutes cette glace qui avait était créer par Ella …

Lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine derrière elle qui disait :

-Qu'es qu'une charmante jeune femme fait t' elle ici tard la nuit , allez vient il fait froid , je vais te réchauffer

Elle se tourna et lui dit :

-Non pour qui tu te prend , sais tu au moins qui je suis

-Une femme sexy un peut bête pour s'aventurer là-bas et seule en plus

-Je suis pas seule , vas t'en

Il s'approcha d'elle dangereusement , elle voulut faire apparaître une boule de feu mais n'y parvient pas , elle regarda son bras qui lui faisait terriblement mal et un bracelet de glace apparût sur son poignet et bloquer sa magie , l'homme dit :

-Pourtant je ne vois personne avec toi

-Laisse moi fiche le quand !

Elle marcha pour partir lorsqu'il saisisse violemment son bras et la fit voltiger au sol et se mis sur elle il l'embrassa elle détourna la tête , elle se débâter pour dégager de son emprise mais il était trop lourd et elle était trop faible physiquement , sa tête lui tournée et malgré ce qu'elle disait elle tomber de fatigue alors quel voulais essayer de partir il la maintenait avec force et la déshabilla rapidement , elle lui dit en pleur :

-Aiiii tu me fait mal noooon lâche moi arrête s'il te plaît !

Il n'arrêta pas elle lui fit un coup de pied il voltigea elle se leva affaiblit les yeux humide par les larmes sa vision se troubler , il la rattrapa rapidement et la fit tomber sur le ventre et la pénétra violemment et la viola elle pleura , il lui faisant terriblement mal , lorsqu'il fini en elle , il lui dit en lui caressant l'épaule :

-Et ben ça faisait un moment que je n'avait pas fait ça (il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et poursuit) j'ai adorer pas toi , excepter le coup de pied que tu m'as fait j'ai eut très mal tu sais j'ai pas aimait ce moment là mais après tu t'es rattrapée finalement , c'était divin .

Elle fit non de la tête , il souri la laissant là seule en pleur , elle regarda son bras et essayer d'enlever ce bracelet de glace mais n' y parvient pas elle se rhabilla et s'éloigna de la glace elle avait froid elle se mit dos à un arbre plus loin les genoux replier contre elle son manteau sur sais épaules et se mis à pleurer tout en tremblant.


	24. Chapter 24

Quelques temps c'était écouler , Régina marcher en tremblant direction le château elle pensa ne jamais arriver vu que déjà le château était à une journée de cheval , donc à pieds sa risquerai d'être long , lorsque que quelqu'un apparaît face à elle et dit :

-Je t'ai enfin trouver , Clochette s' inquiétez , elle es venue te voir dans ta chambre t n' y était pas elle a même chercher dans tout le château sans te trouver

-...

Régina ne répondit pas , lorsque Elsa vit les traces de luttes sur les poignets de celle ci , ils étaient rouge violet car ils avaient étaient fermement tenue , puis elle vit le bracelet de glace sur son poignet droit elle lui dit :

-Mais qu'es qui sais passer Régina ?

Régina la regarda et se mit à pleurer et dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Rien

-Rentrons

-Je n'ai … plus mais … pouvoirs à cause de se bracelet

-Tu .. On t'a violenté n'es pas ? Qui ?

-Je veux peut en parler s' il te plaît je veux rentrée , et je sais pas qui ... laisse moi

Elle pleur , Elsa prit la main de Régina et disparaissent dans un nuage de neige et se retrouva au château , Clochette pris Régina dans ses bras elle était froide et tremblante et lui dit :

-Mais où était tu ?

Elle repoussa doucement la fée et répondit d'un voix tremblante :

-J'ai sommeil , et j'étais parti voir Ella mais ...je l'es pas vue

Facilier vit le bracelet au poignet de Régina et les traces de lutte sur celle ci il attrapa doucement le bras de Régina celle ci sursauta se braqua et le repoussa et dit en pleurant :

-Touche moi pas , lâche moi !

-Mais … D... désoler je … J'avais remarquer ce bracelet , et sais marque Régina ?

Elle haussa les épaules et dit :

-Le bracelet sais Ella j'arrive pas à le retirer et je .. J'ai … Je suis fatiguée

-Anna , peut tu préparer un bain pour Régina s' il te plaît (dit Elsa)

-Oui oui , et je vais la conduire dans sa chambre

Anna prit par la taille Régina et l'en mena dans sa chambre et s'occupa de la reine .

Elsa regarda Clochette et Facilier et dit :

-Elle a était violenté

Clochette était choquer et triste de cette nouvelle Facilier répondit :

-Tu croit qu'elle surmontera cela

Elsa haussa les épaules et Clochette répondit :

-Bien-sûre c'est de Régina qu'on parle

-j'espère bien (dit facilier )

-Vous devriez allez vous reposer on s'occuper d'elle (Répondit Elsa)

Ils partirent dans leur chambre attribuée par Elsa , Régina avait prit un bain bien chaud et c'était assise sur le fauteuil qui ce trouva dans sa chambre une couverture sur elle , Elsa tapa à la porte puis entra dans la chambre de Régina et lui dit :

-Tu as moins froid , tient une tasse de lait chaud ça te ferra du bien , je suis désoler

-Merci

-De rien , Je peut regarder se fameux bracelet de glace

Régina lui tendit le poignet , Elsa prit entre sais main le poignet de la reine , et tout d'un coup le bracelet commençait à fondre puis se stoppa et se mit à re durcit , Elsa se senti affaiblit et dit :

-C'est une magie puissante j'arrive pas toute seule , cela marcher tu as bien vue mais sa n'a pas …

-Fonctionner (fini Régina et poursuit) c'est pas grave tu as essayer merci

Elle posa la tasse et se leva pour allez dans son lit mais elle n'était pas rassurer , Elsa dit :

-Tu veut que je reste le temps que tu t'endorment

-Si tu veut !

-Allonge toi et dit moi comment à tu connue Clochette

-Cela fait environs 3 ans … je venait de tuer mon mari le roi Léopold , Clochette voulait devenir marraine la bonne fée … et pour cela faut faire c'est preuves et elle cherchait des âmes désespérait à aider donc la mienne permis tend d'autres , elle ma montrée mon âme sœur qui se trouver dans une taverne , mais je n' y suis pas entrée j'ai préféré ma colère en vers certaines personne afin de retrouver ma fille et j'ai laisser mon amour s'envoler … à cause de moi Clochette n'ai pas devenu ce qu'elle voulais être car elle à voler de la poussière de fée pour moi pour me montrer qui il était je me suis envoler avec elle es comme je n'ai pas suivit son conseil , la fée bleu la bannie au pays imaginaire pour avoir volé pour moi , pour rien et malgré ça elle m'aide elle est trop chou !

-Oui elle l'ai … Et tu as une fille explique et maintenant tu as retrouver ton âme sœur ?

-Oui je l'es retrouver (puis elle lui explique tout au sujet de sa fille et de Ella)

-Et bien c'est une sacrée histoire dit donc , mais en tout cas temps mieux que toi et Robin soyer réunit et puis au moins tu as retrouvée ta petite Lana

-Oui

Le bracelet de Régina se serrer plus contre son poignet et vira au rouge cela lui faisait mal et son corps devenait gelé et l'on pouvait voir que ce bracelet était entrain d'aspirer les pouvoirs de Régina, Lorsque d'un coup son ventre s'illumina et une lumière en sorti et se propagea sur tout son corps ce qui la réchauffa et le bracelet explosa du poignet et disparaît Régina ferma les yeux , la lumière diminua et disparaît , Elsa dit :

-Tu vas bien , et bien tu as réussi et faire disparaître ton bracelet enfin tu as eu un coup de pouce

-C'est impossible !

-On vas le savoir bien assez vite

Elle appela un médecin royal qui lui fit des examens et lui dit :

-Vous êtes enceinte de 1 mois félicitation

-M... Merci

-Félicitation Régina (dit Elsa )

Elsa mis au courant Facilier et Clochette , la fée était joyeuse pour son amie , elle alla la voir mais celle ci c'était endormi , Facilier la regarda et dit :

-Elle es trop mignonne dommage quel soit prise haha

-Clochette , oui dommage tu l'aura juste dans tes rêves allez laissons là se reposer

-Oui oui !

-Tu l'aime

-Non

-bien-sure que si

-Mais non c'est juste une attirance sexuelle voyons

Elle leva un sourcil et dit : Mais oui bien-sure

Clochette et Facilier partirnent se reposer ...et oui notre cher Facilier éprouver des sentiments pour notre Régina un amour impossible entre eux deux car Régina n'éprouver rien à son égard .


	25. Chapter 25

Cela faisait 2 jours que Régina dormait , elle se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle et vit Clochette lui sourire et dit :

-Tu es enfin réveiller

-Oui , pourquoi ? Je me suis endormie tard hier !

-Non non ça fait deux jours que tu dort

-Autant que ça ! ça fait du bien aussi , je m'en suis même pas rendu compte (elle souri et mis une main sur son ventre contente d'être à nouveau maman et de vivre sa grossesse sans interruption)

-C'est pas grave , tu vas mieux ?

-Oui merci , je n'ai aucun plan d'attaque pour Ella

-T'inquiète on y vas tête baisser

-Quoi ? Tu me surprend là , je pensait pas cela de toi foncer ainsi

-Je disait ça parce que on a trouver un plan , on as découvert qu'elle posséder un collier en forme de flocon , sais à l' intérieur que se trouve les pouvoirs de Ingrid …

-Ingrid ?

-La tante d' Elsa et Anna

-Ha oui poursuit

-Oui oui mais ne m' interrompt plus

-Désoler !

-C'est pas grave (elle souri et continue) Je disait , oui si on peut récupérer se collier elle perdra les pouvoirs de glaces et tous se dégèlera , elle sera donc affaiblit et il te suffira d'utiliser ta magie blanche pour la vaincre

-Aussi simple que ça (dit t 'elle inquiète)

-T'inquiète on ai là aussi , tu ferra pas le boulot toute seule je te rassure

-Mais j'espère bien

Elsa tape à la porte de Régina :

-Entrée

Elle entre en dit :

-Tu es réveiller , on part dans 1 h , tuer Ella tu sera prête ?

Régina se leva et en un claquement de doigt dit :

-Bien-sûre , la preuve je suis déjà prête

Elsa souri et dit :

-Pas besoin d'attendre une heure alors , tu connais le plan

-Oui oui , voler son collier et l'anéantir , pas de soucis c'est ok

-Très bien alors allons y

Elsa , Clochette , Facilier et Régina apparut devant la première montagne de glaces , Régina eut un moment de recule et repensa à ce qui c'était passer ici 2 jours auparavant , Clochette mis une main rassurante sur son épaule et dit :

-Ça vas allez ?

-Mais oui , allez allons y

Ils avancèrent , Facilier se mit à coté de sa reine et lui dit :

-Tu es sur que tu n'auras pas un blocage sur place

-Mais non , pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas , tu es … enfin … depuis , tu sais

-Mais c'est bon je t'ai dit et puis plus vite cette histoire terminer , plus vite rentrée .

-D'accord

-Tu as un moyen de rentrée chez nous après cette histoire régler ?

-Oui par le même moyen qu'on es arrivées , j'ai tout prévu

-Très bien , une fois rentrée tu compte te venger du ténébreux , qu'es qu'il ta fait ?

-Il y a très longtemps , il a tuer ma femme car elle ne voulais pas de lui et comme il ne pouvait l'avoir il ne voulais pas que je l'ai également

-Mais sais tu au moins que si tu le tue tu devient toi même le ténébreux

-Oui je sais !

-Abandonne l'idée et passe à autre chose tu risque d'y laisser ta vie !

-On dirai que tu t'inquiète a mon sujet très chère

-Et bien disons que je me suis attacher , à mon miroir depuis tout ce temps donc je ne tient pas à ce que tu meurt mais refait ta vie , et puis si quelqu'un doit te tuer c'est moi et personne d'autre (elle rit)

-Haha très drôle (il lui souri) , mais bon je renoncerai à le tuer pour toi , Majesté !

-ça sert à rien de toute façon tu y laisserai ta vie !

Ils arrivèrent à la grotte de glace où Ella était puis elle dit :

-Tient tient je ne m'attendait pas à vous voir mais temps mieux je n'ai pas à me déplacer

Elle s'avança , Elsa la fit voltiger avec sa magie , alors Ella fit apparaître 2 monstres gigantesques de glace , Elsa Facilier et Clochette s'en occupa , Régina balança une boule de feu sur Ella qui esquiva puis une deuxième cette fois elle ne la loupa pas Ella était au sol , Régina se rapproche et se baisse pour lui prendre le collier , mais Ella enfonça sa main dans la poitrine de Régina pour lui prendre son cœur voyant qu' elle n'arriva pas à le sortir elle lui dit en ressortant sa main de celle ci :

-Où es t' il ?

-Sur ce point ma mère avait raison ne jamais garder son cœur lors d' un combat de sorcière , je ne l'ai pas prit mon cher voleur me le garde bien à l'abri de tes sal pattes d'ensorceleuse !

-J'en avais besoin de ton cœur

-Et bien vas voir ailleurs si il y ai ?

Ella fit voltiger Régina qui glissa sur les fesses hors de la grotte , les autres avaient réussi en éliminer 1 monstre sur 2 , Ella se retrouva face à face avec Régina qui c'était lever aussi vite , une lumière rouge sorti des mains de Ella et la dirigea sur Régina tendis que Régina lui envoyer une lumière violet personne ne voulaient laisser l'autre avoir le dessus elles étaient toutes les deux très puissante , lorsque d'un coup se n'était plus violet mais blanc très brillant qui en sorti de sais mains , et fit voltiger Ella violemment , la reine s'approcha de cette ensorceleuse et lui arracha le collier en forme de flocon .

La glace fondit et le deuxième montres de glace disparaît d'un coup , Ella se sentait affaiblit on pouvait voir la magie de Ingrid sortir d'Ella , Facilier arrive derrière elle et lui brise la nuque avec sais mains et dit :

-Je n'ai pas perdu la mains (il rit et poursuit) Moins une es bien quel beau temps plus de neige plus de glace , Arendelle et de retour à ce que je voit !

Clochette était choquer d'avoir vue cela Régina souri puis il dit :

-Quoi ? Qu'es qui ce passe Clochette on dirai que tu as vu un fantôme ?

-Tu lui as briser la nuque comme ça main nu

-Bah quoi cela faisait un moment que j'avais pas utiliser cette méthode depuis que j'ai ma magie j'utilise plus mes mains pour tuer j'ai voulu retenter cette méthode aujourd'hui sur elle et puis elle l'avais bien chercher , fallait profitez de ce moment de faiblesse pour la tuer sinon on aurai pas put la battre si elle se serai remise aussi vite , elle était très puissante le fait que notre chère Reine l'ai affaiblit avec sa magie blanche c'était la bonne occasion .

-Oui (dit Clochette)

Régina se rapproche de Elsa et lui tend le collier Elsa lui dit :

-Garde le

-Non merci il contient la magie de ta tante récupère le , et prend sais pouvoirs tu en aura d'avantage ou donne le à ta sœur

-Merci (elle prend le collier et le met autour de son cou)

-De rien , nous allons rentrée

-Déjà !

-On repassera à l'occasion , et puis vous êtes les bienvenue dans mon royaume , passée quand vous voulais

-Je prend note , vous aussi passée que vous le souhaitez , et tient moi de l'évolution de ta grossesse je tient à savoir si c'est un petit prince ou une autre princesse

-Pas de soucis je te le dirai et embrasse Anna de notre part

-Pas de soucis et toi fait un bisou à ta petite Lana de ma part

-Oui , ce sera fait .

Ils se disent tous au revoir et Facilier ouvre le portail direction le royaume enchantée.


	26. Chapter 26

Au château …

Lana faisait tous les jours les 100 pas en attendant sa mère , Roland jouer avec Lana afin de lui occupait l'esprit , Robin dormait dans la chambre de Régina et ses compagnons camper dans le jardin royal … Quand tous un coup le portail magique s'ouvrit dans la grande pièce principal du château … qui laissait apparaître nos trois aventuriers .

Régina : Où son t' il tous passer ?

Facilier : Dans le jardin sans doute

-Oh mais oui sais l'anniversaire de Lana elle faites ses 5 ans aujourd'hui déjà

-Sa passe vite (dit clochette)

-Oui oui

Elle fit apparaître un beau bracelet de diamant adapter à l'âge de Lana pour son anniversaire et dit :

-Tu croit que sa fera l'affaire , j'ai pensait à un cheval mais je la trouve encore petite !

-Mais oui j'en suis sure ça fera l'affaire et puis je pense que t'avoir le jour de son anniversaire sais les meilleur cadeau qu'elle puissent rêver

-Oui merci

Clochette souri et disparaît Facilier dit :

-Tu n'as plus besoin de ton miroir , je m'en vais , mais si tu as besoin d'aide je suis à ton service Majesté n'hésiter pas à m'appelez par mon nom et nom par miroir miroir (il lui fit un clin d'œil)

-D'accord merci … mon beau miroir (elle souri)

-De rien Majesté à une prochaine fois .

Il lui fit la révérence , lui souri et disparaît dans un nuage de fumée noir , Régina se dirigea vers le jardin et voyer le monde pour l'anniversaire de sa petite fille mais voyer son enfant triste qu'elle ne soit pas présente la princesse fut couvert de cadeau , Régina décide de disparaître pour apparaître quelque seconde plus tard derrière Lana et lui dit dans son oreille :

-Bonne anniversaire ma chérie

Lana fit un bon se tourna et toute contente saisi sa mère par son cou et lui fait un câlin et dit :

-Maman … Je pensait pas que tu rentrerai tu ma manquer

-Hé j'allais pas rater ton anniversaire et puis je revient toujours tien c'est pour toi

Elle lui tend son cadeau la petite toute contente le prend et le met à son poignet et fait un bisou à sa mère et parti jouer contente que sa mère soit rentrer , elle adorait son bracelet .

Toutes sa famille et sais amies étaient venue voir Régina toutes contente qu'elle soit rentrer Robin la prend dans sais bras Régina était un peux crispée , lorsque Robin voulut l'embrasser elle se recula et il lui dit :

-Qu'es qui vas pas Régina

-Rien pourquoi sa n'irai pas , Lana et heureuse , elle faites son anniversaire tous vas bien , Ella a était vaincue , mon sort de protection n'a pas servit à grand choses mais bon au cas où j'aurai échouer j'ai jouer la protection personne n'ai venu n'es pas ?

-Non non tu as bien fait mais sais pas ça tu es différente , tu n'éprouve plus rien à mon égare

-Mais si pourquoi dit tu cela ?

-Tu es crispée que je te prend dans mes bras et tu tes reculer lorsque j'ai voulut t'embrasser

-Mais non

-Mais si

-Écoute Robin pour le moment j'ai juste envie de voir ma fille heureuse et que son anniversaire ce passe bien pour elle

Le soir était arriver , la fête s'était très bien dérouler Régina mis au lit Lana la petite lui dit :

-Tu partira plus

-Non

-Promis

-Bien-sûre ma petite princesse

Elle lui fit un bisou et dit :

-Bonne nuit mon petit ange

-Bonne nuit à vous deux aussi , à toi et papa

La reine quitta les appartements de sa fille et rejoint les siens , sur le chemin elle croisa Henry il lui dit :

-Je suis content que tu soit rentrer

-Moi aussi , et tu va être Grand-Père de nouveau

-Vraiment génial Robin le sais

-Non il ne le sais pas encore il y a que toi qui le sais , et puis Cochette et Facilier je les découvert à Arendelle

-Je pensait que c'était le Royaume des Glaces

-Oui enfin c'était les deuxième nom d'Arendelle depuis que Ella es était envoyer là bas mais maintenant ses redevenue Arendelle et non le Royaumes de Glaces

-D'accord je comprend mieux, et tu es de combien

-1 mois

Il prend sa fille dans ses bras et il dit :

-Je le dirai à …

-N'en je le dirai demain à table quand tous seront présent , ne dit rien pour le moment !

-D'accord majesté !

Elle fit un baiser sur la joue à son père et entre dans sa chambre , Roin était là assis sur le rebord du lit et attendait Régina , il s'avança vers elle passe sais main sous ses fesse pour la soulever et la pose sur le lit doucement il commença à l'embrasser et à la toucher lorsqu'elle le repoussa et dit :

-J'en ai pas très envie

-Régina , tu ma terriblement manquer

Il retenta une approche et caressa tendrement le creux de ses reins lorsqu'elle se leva brusquement, se mis à pleurer et dit :

-Nooon laisse moi s' il te plaît je veut pas !


	27. Chapter 27

Robin ne compris pas vraiment la réaction de Régina il lui dit :

-Je ne te ferait aucun mal , et si tu veut pas je suis d'accord d'attendre ma chérie , et si tu as besoin de parler je suis là tu sais

Régina répondit en pleurant :

-J'ai besoin d'être seule , laisse moi un moment !

Robin sorti de la chambre triste et rejoint ses compagnons dans le jardin royal Petit jean dit :

-J'aurai cru que tu aurai un petit moment avec Régina haha

-Elle veut pas , il a du se passer une chose terrible là-bas elle veut être seule et ne veut pas qu'on la touche

-Aii je comprend

-Je pense savoir ce qui c'est passer mais je peut rien faire si elle ne veut pas en parler et si elle se braque à chaque fois

-Sa ira dans quelque jours t'inquiète , elle s'en remettra

-J'espère !

Régina avait pris un bain et s'était allongé dans son lit en boule et en pleur …

Aux enfers …

-Je pensait que tu aurai réussi tu ma déçut Ella !

-Mais .. Mais ce n'ai pas de ma faute j'ai était surprise sa magie blanche es très puissante , et ce Facilier il es arrivée comme ça redonne moi une chance fait moi revivre je ne te décevrai pas une 2nd fois

-Noon je me débrouiller seul cette fois , j'ai ma petite idée

Il fit disparaître Ella …

Au château …

Le soir le dîner était prêt , tous était assis autour de la table manquer plus que Régina , elle était toujours dans son lit , Henry tape à la porte de sa fille mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre il ouvre sa porte et entre , elle crie :

-Laissez moi ! J'ai pas faim

-Régina ! Ma chérie , il faut que tu te lève vient manger et puis sais pas bon pour le bébé si tu ne mange pas tu sais ?

Régina hausse les épaules et ne répondit pas , Henry sorti dans la chambre et croisa Robin il fit non de la tête , Robin entra dans la chambre de la reine elle était sous la couette et dit :

-J'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim et que je voulais être tranquille

Robin ferme la porte et s'assoit dans le lit prêt de Régina qui était encore sous les couettes , les yeux rouge et gonflé par les pleurs , Robin souleva doucement les couvertures Régina se tourna dos à son âme sœur , Robin enroula un bras autour de la taille de sa belle et se colla légèrement elle voulut se dégager et se débatta mais il maintient son emprise malgré ça et lui dit à l' oreille :

-Détend toi ne t'inquiète pas , je ne te ferai rien , rien si tu n'en as pas envie je t'aime

Il caressa les cheveux de Régina elle se calma et ferma les yeux des larmes coula le long de ses joue , il la retourna face à lui et essuya ses larmes et lui fit un tendre baiser sur la joue et la prend dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Repose toi je reste auprès de toi d'accord ! tu n'as pas faim du tous ?

Elle fit non de la tête et il dit :

-D'accord alors dort mon ange

Il la serra contre lui elle finit par s'endormir … Le lendemain matin , Régina se réveilla elle était seule dans son lit Robin n'était pas là elle le chercha du regard et le vit entrer avec un plateau dans les mains et dit :

-Tient le petit déjeuner mange un peut ma chérie

Régina prit le plateau et mangea puis elle dit d'une voix fébrile :

-Je … Je suis enceinte d'un mois !

-C'est génial mon cœur , je suis heureux pour nous

-Oui moi aussi , Robin je suis désoler pour hier mais je n'ai pas envie pardonne moi j'ai ..j'ai un blocage désoler , c'était horrible j'arrivai pas à me dégager et je... ma magie avait était neutraliser au moment là je … je pouvait rien faire !

Elle pleur Robin la prend dans ses bras et dit :

-Ma chérie , ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veut pas ne soit pas désoler ce n'ai pas de ta faute mon petit cœur , mon petit ange .

-Je suis loin d'être un ange tu sais !

-Oui oui je sais mais pour moi si allez chute .

Il l'embrasse , elle eut un moment de recule , Robin lui sourit et la prend dans ses bras et resta la tous les deux un long moment sans rien faire juste l'un dans les bras de l'autre profitant de ce moment de tranquillité , Robin caressa doucement les cheveux de Régina car il savait qu'elle adorait cela .


	28. Chapter 28

7 mois c'étaient écoulés Régina était enceinte de 8 mois , elle faisait d'étrange rêves d'enfer et se sentait pas très bien , Robin entre dans sa chambre et dit :

-Ça vas mon ange ?

Il vas à coté d'elle et l'embrasse elle dit en souriant :

-Oui a part que j'ai l'air d'une baleine

Elle rit , il s'allonge à coter d'elle et lui dit :

-Mais non tu es magnifique !

Il la prend contre lui et l'embrasse tous en la caressant , Régina souri et se laisse faire , elle commençait à plus pensait à son viole et pensait juste à son Voleur il lui dit avant d' allez plus loin :

-Tu es sur ? Ça vas je peut continuez dit moi si je vais trop vite ?! Tu as l'air bizarre

-Oui oui t'inquiète juste fatiguée à cause de mes rêves que je fait depuis quelque mois je me sens vidée et fatiguée mais ça vas ne t'inquiète pas !

-Tu es sur tu veux que j'arrête et te laisser te reposer

-Non non j'ai envie de toi ! Prend moi ça fait longtemps

-D'accord ferme les yeux détend toi , je gère !

-Mais je …

Il lui pose l'index sur sa bouche et poursuit : Chuuuut je sais que tu aime contrôler aussi mais cette fois je gère du début à la fin (il lui souri et luit fit un clin d'œil)

Elle lui fit un sourire en signe d'approbation , il la caressa tendrement et enlève sa chemisette violette de femme enceinte , il lui fit de tendre baiser du cou jusqu'à son entrejambe puis lécha son sexe déjà bien trempé sous l'excitation puis il caressa du bout de ses doigt son clitoris et remonte jusque sa bouche pour l'embrasser toujours en titillant cette boule de chaire, elle gémissez à travers sais baiser , il accéléra le mouvement et lui met un puis deux doigt et fit des mouvements lent puis rapide , elle onduler sous les vas et vient de son âme sœur , il continue de l'embrasser puis il vas dans son cou et l'embrasse .

Régina eut des frissons et se cambra sous chaque coup de vas et vient de son amant , il continu puis il la met sur le coter sort sa queue déjà bien durcit elle se tourne et le branle , il attrape sa main et la retourne dos à lui et dit :

-Non laisse toi faire ne fait rien , t'inquiète tu m'excite rien quand te touchant ou en t'embrassant , te sentir contre moi me suffit

-Oui mais toi je …

-Ça vas elle es déjà dure haha

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire adorable et excitant , il embrasse son cou et la pénètre violemment en position cuillère , elle hoqueta de douleur puis se mordille la lèvre inférieur ferma sais yeux il avait senti qu'il avait était un peut trop brute lors de se pénétration il ne fit plus aucun mouvements et lui dit :

-Pardon ! Désoler je te fait mal tu veux je me retire ? Je voulais pas !

-Oh non continue , c'est le bébé il a bouger au même moment sa ma fait mal mais sinon ça vas

-Ne ment pas Régina c'est de ma faute j'ai était trop brutal !

-Robin ! Ça vas je te dit c'est pas grave !

-D'accord mais si ça vas pas pendant l'acte dit moi

-Mais oui allez !

Il caressa son épaule puis tous en l'embrassa dans le cou il fit des mouvements de vas et vient doux puis rapide jusqu'à atteindre tous les deux l'orgasme...

Robin s'allonge près de sa dulcinée la regarde et lui dit :

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi je t'aime

-Tu as aimer , ça était après je ne t'ai pas fait mal , après ça m'étonnerai vue que tu bouger au rythme de mon bassin haha

Elle sourie et répond :

-Bien sur qui oui et non tu ne m'a pas fait mal , je vais prendre un bon bain tu vient ?

-Oh que oui

Aux enfer

-Le temps approche cela vas bientôt arrivée et je pourrait enfin me servir d'elle …

Au château

Quelques temps après leur bain , Régina eut de nombreuses douleurs en bas du ventre elle se met a se tordre Robin dit :

-Quoi ? N'en c'est pas le moment sais dans 1 mois , tu n'as même pas perdu les os !

-Sans doute dans le bain , Aiiii robin j'ai mal aiiiii !

Elle pleur tellement elle a mal du au contractions assez rapprochées , Robin la porte et l'installe dans le lit lui met un linge mouiller sur le front et dit :

-Je vais chercher le médecin

-Noon laisse moi pas j'ai peur , j'ai mal !

Elle met sa main sur son ventre il l'embrasse et dit :

-Chut détend toi mon cœur j'en ai pas pour longtemps ça vas bien ce passer j'arrive je fait au plus vite !

Il caresse son ventre et part chercher un médecin , pendant ce temps Régina se tordit de douleur et senti une étrange présence , une présence non rassurante elle regarda partout , elle eut un moment de peur car elle ne reconnaissait pas cette fameuse présence mais ne vit personne , le médecin entra dans la chambre de la reine suivi de robin et prépara à la faire accoucher , il regarda et dit :

-5 doigts seulement respirer comme on vous la enseigner Majesté !

Régina le fait … 6 H plus tard , elle était de 10 doigts , elle poussa encore et encore et on vit une tête apparaître avec des cheveux noir , le bébé sortit c'était une petite fille Régina épuiser commençait à s'endormir le médecin dit :

-Non non encore un effort , il y en as un deuxième

-Quoi ?

-Oui majesté pousser

-Je peux plus vraiment je suis épuisée

-Encore 4/5 pousser et sa ira , le bébé sortira je voit un peux de cheveux allez pousser !

Elle le fait et le deuxièmes bébé sorti , un petit garçon , le médecin donne les deux bébés aux servantes afin d' allez les nettoyer , Régina perdit beaucoup de sang , elle faisait une hémorragie elle s'évanouit le médecin fit tous son possible pour arrêtez l'hémorragie .

Robin panique et dit :

-Elle vas s'en sortir

-Oui bien-sure j'ai fait tous ce qui était en mon pouvoir à voir dans les prochaines heures et comment allez vous les appelez les bébés ?

-Je verrai quand elle sera réveiller

-d'accord

Le docteur sorti et Robin resta prés de Régina , les bébés son amenaient dans les appartements de la reine , chacun dans un lit prés du lit royal … 2 H plus tard Régina se réveilla et vit Robin assis à coté d'elle elle se blotti contre lui et dit :

-Comment vont les bébés ?

-Ils vont bien regarde par toi même

Elle regarda et vit une magnifique princesse au cheveux noir et au yeux bleu et un petit prince,au cheveux blond et yeux vert dormir elle souri et dit :

-Comment on les appels ?

-J'ai un prénom pour la garçon mais pas pour la fille haha j'attendais ton réveille

-Quel et le prénom que tu as en tête alors ? (elle souri)

-Liam ! (dit il hésitant)

-Liam Mills , De Locksley pourquoi pas allez adjugée pour le petit prince et pour la petite pourquoi pas Trixie

-Trixie Mills , De Locksley haha sa sonne bien allez adjugée pour Trixie

Il lui souri et elle dit :

-Donc très bien , bienvenue à Trixie et Liam Mills De Locksley !


	29. Chapter 29

1 mois après l'accouchement , Régina avait récupérer sa silhouette de rêve mais faisait toujours d'étrange rêves/cauchemars , la fête avait était organiser deux semaines après la naissance des bébés afin de les présentait au royaume …

Elle venait de finir de nourrir sais deux bébés et les avaient laissait à Robin , elle parti faire du cheval avec sa fille Lana , Toutes les deux sur Rocinente la jument de la Reine et partie au galop dans la forêt enchantée … Lana était contente d'avoir un moment privilégier avec sa mère quel y passa toute l'après midi toutes les deux !

Robin admirer sais bébés et s'occupait d'eux câlin , change , ect …

Petit-Jean tape à la porte de la chambre de Royal, il répondit :

-Entrée !

Il entre avec Roland et dit :

-Ton fils voulait voir les bébés il peut ?

-Bien-sûre vient là fiston , ils viennent de s'endormir par contre

Roland s'approche et regarde les bébés Robin dit :

-Je peux te laisser seule avec les petits ?

-Oui oui (répondit Roland) de toute façons tu serras dans le couloirs si ça vas pas je t' appelle !

-Oui trésors je suis dans le couloirs avec Petit-Jean !

Il sort avec Petit-Jean et lui montre une bague et dit :

-Tu crois qu'elle lui plaira ?

-Elle es magnifique tu compte la demander en mariage ? Quand ? Et oui je pense quel aimera !

-Tes sur et sais un secret personne ne doit le savoir pour le moment ok ! Chute

-Oui j'en suis sur et puis si elle t'aime la bague ne compte pas mais pourquoi ne veux tu pas que d'autre personne soit au courante ?

-Oui , mais sa reste tout de même une reine et j' attend le bon moment ! Pour lui demander et si elle veut pas j' attend de lui demander et ça réponse pour l'annoncer à tous !

-D'accord camarade mais tu sais même si sais une reine si elle t'aime elle l'aimera aussi ta bague ! Et pourquoi elle ne voudrai pas vous vous aimer n'en ?

-Oui on s'aiment ça j'en doute pas haha mais je suis un voleur et elle une reine tu voit la différence

-Oui mais elle ta choisit vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre même cette fée le confirme que vous êtes âme sœur donc ne t'en t'en fait pas elle voudra allez vient !

-D'accord je prendrai mon courage à deux main et je lui demanderai dans la semaine

-Ok ok ! Longue vie au Roi et à la Reine du royaume enchantée haha

-Arrête on en ai pas encore là !

-Bientôt haha

Plusieurs heures c'étaient écoulée Régina et Lana rentre au château , Lana rejoint son père et les bébés Régina ramène sa jument dans l'écurie , un garçon d'écurie prend en charge le cheval , elle rejoint Robin et nourrit ses bébés et dit en même tend à Robin :

-Ça était mon cœur ? Désoler je suis partie plus longtemps que prévue

-C'est pas grave et oui ça était … et pour vous deux ?

-Très bien merci ça nous a fait du bien à toute les deux , tu n'as qu'a allez dans la salle à manger je te rejoint une fois fini avec eux !

Il l'embrasse et part...

Régina finie avec les bébés elle les endort et rejoint les autres pour manger … C'était son plat préférer , mais elle y toucha à peine Henry son père pris la parole et dit :

-Quelque chose ne vas pas , la viande n'ai pas assez cuite , tu veux de l'eau au lieu du vin

-Oui pour l'eau et non tous est parfais mais j'ai pas très faim je me sens épuisée avec cette journée , les bébés , le royaume , mes devoir de Reine et de mère , et je dort pas beaucoup en ce moment enfin je dort mais j'ai pas l'impression de récupérer !

-Pour les bébés on peut t'aider tu sais et tu en as parler au médecin que malgré que tu dort tu récupère pas ?

-Oui mais non , j'ai manquer tellement de choses avec Lana que je veux pas perdre une miette avec mes bébés et Robin m'aide aussi donc ça vas faut je trouve un rythme sa ira mieux dans quelque temps ! Et oui le docteur le sais il dit que je dort pas suffisamment c'est pour ça mais bon j'ai l'impression de dormir comme il faut pourtant je sais pas mais sa ira t'inquiète !

-j'espère essai d' allez te coucher après le repas et les bébés Marie et Rhéma peuvent s'en occuper juste cette nuit !

-Merci mais non ils sont bien où ils sont et ils dorment , il ne se réveillerons pas avant 3 / 4 H

-Tu es sur

-Mais oui !

-Très bien comme tu veux !

Une servante lui apporte de l'eau elle lui souri et lui dit merci puis elle mange sa viande quelque cuillère boit et dit :

-Pardonnez moi je me lève de table je vais dormir bonne nuit à tous

Elle souri et Robin lui dit :

-J'arrive dans un peux plus d'un heure le temps de finir et de mettre au lit Roland et Lana

-D'accord

Elle dit bonsoirs à tous le monde fit un bisou à Roland et Lana puis part dans sa chambre se lave et se met en chemisette , puis se blotti sous les couette avant de s'endormir …

Dans le rêve de Régina …

Elle se retrouva dans un endroit similaire à la forêt enchantée mais le ciel était rouge , d'immense pierre étaient à la place des arbres , du feu à la place des rivière et des cascade elle été vêtue comme dans son château sa petite nuisette noir à dentelle …

Elle marche sens savoir où elle vas et se retrouva face à un homme séduisant , brun , yeux noir assez grand avec un corps d'athlète , il s'approche d'elle et la caresse sensuellement elle le pousse et

dit : N'en je …

Il la regarde commence à l'hypnotiser et lui dit avec un sourire charmeur :

-Ce n'ai qu'un rêve Régina !

Elle pense à Robin elle fait non de la tête et se réveille en sursaut Robin venait d'arriver il lui dit :

-Ça vas tu es toute en trans ?

-Oui tu … tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras , je veux dormir contre toi !

-Bien-sure ma chérie ... attend j'arrive !

Elle se mis assise sur le lit en attendant Robin qui était parti dans la salle de bain , il arrive torse nu avec un simple short noir il la prend dans sais bras l'embrasse caresse sais cheveux , son visage puis pose sa main sur le bas ventre de Régina et s'endorment tous les deux …

Régina rêva toujours et se retrouva toujours face à cette homme mais cette fois dans un grand lit spacieux avec des drap rouge sang elle voulut se lever mais ne parvient pas a bouger , l'homme s'allonge prés d'elle son corps était coller à celui de Régina elle pouvait sentir le chaleur de son corps si musclée il était torse nu avec juste un boxer et il lui dit :

-N'ai pas peur , même si tu lutte je suis plus puissant que toi dans mon monde ta magie ne sert a rien et je réussira là ou Ella à échouer , tu devait être ici à moi depuis un moment très chère Reine

-Noon ques que tu veux , pourquoi je contrôle rien , pourquoi je peux pas me réveiller laisse moi mais qui es tu ?

Il lui glisse dans l'oreille : Lucifer , et je contrôle tout ici ...

Son regard était perdue elle avait peur, elle ne pouvait rien faire ni bouger , elle le senti monter sur elle , l'embrasser et prendre contrôle de son corps il la déshabilla , approcha sa bouche près du sexe de Régina et enfonça sa langue à l'intérieur d'elle et fit de mouvement rapide elle senti son corps chauffer il souri retira sa langue puis il enleva son bas et la prend d'un coup sais coups de bassin était violent et de plus en plus en plus rapide elle hoqueta de douleur puis la douleur se transforma en plaisir sans comprendre pourquoi alors quel ne voulais pas la seule personne avec qui elle voulais partager ce moment intime était que Robin , Lucifer lui souri et l'embrasse elle détourne la tête et se débats pour se dégager de lui et se réveiller mais il reprend vite le dessus … elle senti son énergie diminuer qu'il était entrain de se nourrir d'elle sexuellement et spirituellement … Mais que voulais t' il ? Elle senti tous sais geste de son rêve dans la réalité également comme si il était également présent dans sa chambre , dans son lit , sur elle elle se débat …

Robin vit Régina bouger étrangement il voulut la réveiller mais fut éjecter de l'autre coter de la chambres les bébés pleurer , Marie la servante de Régina qui passait par là entendit un Boum et entra brutalement regarde autour pris les bébés pour les calmer et dit :

-Que ce passe t' il ? Comment allez vous il fait trop chaud , on étouffe

-J'en sais rien (répondit Robin ) sort avec les bébés calme les ! Protège les ...

Elle fit oui de la tête et sort avec Liam et Trixie et rejoint Rhéma pour s'occuper d'eux …

Robin senti une étrange atmosphère la pièce se réchauffa encore et encore la température donner une aire étouffante il secoua violemment Régina qui la fit sorti brutalement de son rêve et quitta le royaume des enfer , elle se réveilla en tremblant et bouillante tous son corps l'était elle serra Robin contre elle la lettre L apparaît sur le poignet gauche de Régina , Robin l'écarte de lui et la regarde et vit la lettre sur son poignet la pièce retrouver une température normal l'aire devenait convenable et il lui dit :

-Ques qui vient de ce passer là ? Ça vas ?

-Je … Je sais pas ! Oui enfin non , peut être ! Un étrange rêve sans doute !

-C'est quoi cette lettre (en le lui la montrant ) , et cette chaleur qui vient de diminuer

-Je sais pas moi , un rêve !

-Mais cette lettre est bien réel , Regina ! Ton corps et brûlant même si la pièce vient de retrouver une température normal mais pas toi ! Il c'est passer quoi durant ton sommeil ?

-Ella !

-Non c'était pas Elle là ... elle es morte , tu réponds pas à ma question Régina !

-Oui mais n'en elle es de l'autre coter j'en suis sur , elle avait pas que un seule but elle voulais sortir du royaume des glaces , je comprend pas il a dit je réussira là ou Ella à échouer , tu devait être ici à moi depuis un moment je sais pas aurai t' elle fait un pacte avec lui me donner en échange de sa liberté je comprend pas Robin ! Je suis perdue

-Tu dit il depuis tous à l'heure ta phrase et incohérent je comprend pas… sais qui IL ?

-Lucifer !

-Tu était avec lui dans ton rêve ?

-Oui enfin je croit

Il prit son poignet et dit :

-Oh si , ceux qui expliquerai cette lettre

Régina prit conscience que la lettre L était bien présente et commence à paniquer et dit :

-Robin je comprend pas je voulais me réveiller mais je contrôler rien

-C'est tous ça vas allez je suis là vient ! On vas trouver un moyen comme toujours d'accord

Elle fit oui de la tête il la prend contre lui , le corps de la Reine commençait à retrouver une température correct et il dit :

-Essai de dormir

-Je veux pas !

Il la prend contre lui les reste de la nuit et fini finalement tous deux à s'endormir ...


	30. Chapter 30

Quelque jours c'était passer , Régina avait essayer tous les sorts quel connaissaient afin de retirer cette lettre , chaque nuit elle avait l'impression que Lucifer se nourrissait de sa force vital afin d'apparaître dans leur monde sous forme humaine , elle fait appelle à Rumple celui ci apparaît et lui dit :

-Que veux tu très chère je venait de retrouver mon fils ! J'étais en pleine conversation avec lui ?

Rumple avait longuement chercher un moyen de récupérer son fils il voulais se débarrasser des pouvoirs de la dague en ce servant de Régina , mais son fils a décidé de l'accepter tels qu'il es , et il en était content car il avait beau vouloir devenir humain afin de récupérer son fils cela l'embêter un peut il aimer trop la magie , le pouvoir , l'invincibilité , Régina poursuit :

-J'ai cette lettre sur mon poignet , je fait des rêves , enfin je veut dire mes rêves sont réelle Lucifer tient à venir sur terre et sa ne m'enchante guerre , il me veut et je n'y tient pas aurai tu une solution ? Pour me débarrasser de lui et enfin vivre la vie que je veux avec mes enfants et Robin !

-Oh cela est très compliqué et embarrassant si déjà au moins on savaient ce qu'il veut

-Bah justement je n'en ai aucune idées et cela ne m' intéresse pas de le savoir je veux ma liberté et avoir ma fin heureuse sans que personne ne viennent tous gâcher

-Laisse moi quelque jours que je trouve une solution d'accord pour le moment , profite un peut de ta famille , je vais t'aider , ma douce ! Fait attention a toi !

-Oui merci et juste une question pourquoi tu décide de m'aider sans aucun service en retour ?

-J'ai récupérer mon fils pour moi c'est ma fin heureuse , pourquoi tu n'aurai pas le droit à la tienne également j'ai voulut me servir de toi mais j'en ai décider autrement disons que je tien à toi haha ? Et puis on es des vieux amis autant s'entraider !

Regina souri et lui dit merci il disparaît afin de trouver une solution …

Régina part s'allonger dans son lit et pense elle allais s'endormir , lorsque Robin entre et se met à coter d'elle lui caresse les cheveux et lui dit :

-Comment vas tu ma chérie , tu as trouver une solution afin de te débarrasser de ce monstre , moi aucune la magie et moi ça fait deux désoler , pardonne moi de ne pas être à la hauteur sur ce domaine mon ange !

-Oh non ne soit pas désoler ta présence me suffit je t'aime ! Tu es ma force de vivre toi et les enfants je vous aiment tellement ...

-Moi aussi je t'aime Régina ! Et les enfants son accro à toi , tous comme moi d'ailleurs (il souri)

Elle lui souri à son tour , Robin la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse , elle accentue le baiser tous en caressant les cheveux de son amant , elle lui glisse une main sous son maillot et le lui retire , Robin lâcha un petit gémissement de contentement et la retourne afin de ce retrouver sur elle , Régina lui caressa le dos et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille , il lui caressa tendrement la joue l'embrassa , retire doucement les jambe de celle ci afin de bouger convenablement et lui retira sa robe , il caressa sais seins puis il les lécha avant de mordiller doucement ses tétons tous en glissant sa main les long de ses reins jusqu'à ses cuisse , et il glissa ses doight sur son intimité et joua avec son clitoris , il l'embrasse et lui dit :

-Déjà prête pour moi on dirait ?

-Oui toujours

Elle l'embrasse et d'un coup de bassin elle se retrouve sur lui , elle lui enlève son pantalon et glissa sa mains sur son membre déjà bien durcit par l'excitation , et commence des mouvements de vas vient lent puis rapide , Robin gémi de plaisir et cri le prénom de sa reine bien aimée , elle souri et l'embrasse qu'es qu'elle aimer l'entendre gémir son prénom elle souri et glisse sa langue le long de son torse jusqu'à son sexe , embrasse le boue de sa queue puis le lèche puis fini par une félation de plus en plus rapide tous en jouant avec ses boules , fou et exciter il inverse leur position , et il glisse sa langue entre ses cuisse alterne baiser et coup de langue au niveau de son entrée bien humide il lui met un doigt puis deux et trois puis commence des vas et vient lent puis rapide tous en léchant son clitoris, elle bouge au rythme des va et vient de son amant , elle hurle de plaisir elle aimer elle était à lui corps et âme , son corps commencer à trembler , chauffer d'excitation puis elle dit :

-Oh plus vite … Hummm continue t'arrête pas oh mon dieu … ROBIN !

-J'aime t'entendre hurler mon prénom

Il continu et accélère ses mouvements lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'elle allais atteindre l'orgasme , il ce stoppa elle le regarda déçu elle le voulais encore en elle ... elle voulais hurler de plaisir atteindre le point G , voyant la tête embarrasser de Regina il rit puis l'embrasse et lui glisse à l'oreille d'une vois sensuel et sur de lui :

-Tu n'allais pas prendre ton pied toute seule haha

-Sale voleur , t'aurai pu au moins me laisser atteindre le point de non retour

-Oh tu veux l'atteindre t'inquiète pas tu vas l'atteindre , tu vas hurler , je vais te violer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu ne peut plus crier

-Oh vraiment , que des paroles tes toi et agi (elle rit et poursuit) j'ai même pas peur de toi !

-Vraiment ? T'es sur ?

-Oui oui ! (rit)

Il la pénètre brutalement ce qui la fait sursauter il commença ses mouvements de vas et vient brutalement voyant qu'elle aimer et qu'elle bouger à son rythme il y alla encore de plus en plus vite elle hurla de plaisir enroula ses jambe autour de sa taille afin de mieux le sentir contre elle en elle , elle pris le dessus et se retrouva sur lui elle le chevaucha … Puis il la porta toujours son sexe en elle il la plaqua contre le mur la pose délicatement au sol agrippa ses poignets au dessus de sa tête et donna de violent coup de reins puis quelque temps après ils atteignent l'orgasme tous les deux Robin la porte jusqu'au lit la pose et s'allonge près d'elle puis la prend dans ses bras et dit :

-Alors , je t'ai violer comme il faut haha tu as aimer ?

Elle répondit d'un air taquin : Euh je sais pas ... peux être mais bien sure que oui j'ai adorer , j'ai aimer quand tu veux on remet ça (rit)

-Toute suite

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et la prend contre lui puis l'embrasse...

Quelque jours plus tard , Rumple avait fait appel à des forces bien plus supérieur , l'archange Michel leur venait en aide , il utilise un sort des Dieux afin que Régina soit débarrasser de Lucifer et de la marque, il la voulais pour entrer dans le monde des humain car c'était une âme forte , de la magie blanche pure et de la magie noir puissante ainsi qu'un coeur fort il voulais entrer dans ce monde afin de semer le chaos et contrôler le monde des vivants et des morts mais l'archange avait déjouer ses plans , en effaçant divinement la lettre de son poignet et coupa le lien entre elle et Lucifer pour pas qu'il se re servent d'elle à l'avenir !

Robin regarde Régina pose un genoux au sol sort la bague de fiançailles et lui dit :

-Ma douce reine , veut tu m'épouser et devenir Regina De Locksley Mills ?

Régina émerveiller et émue lui répondit oui , elle attendait cela depuis un moment déjà , elle remercie Rumple pour son aide ainsi que l'archange Michel qu'il reparti dans les cieux et Régina célébra son mariage elle avait enfin sa fin heureuse comme elle l'avait toujours souhaiter elle était Madame Hood Mills, même sa relation avec Blanche-Neige c'était arranger elle n'était plus l'evil queen que tous le monde craignez mais une bonne reine qui veiller sur tous son royaume et ses amies , apprécier de tous , Rumple avait fini par vivre avec son fils dans une maison dans la forêt qu'ils avaient construit ensemble !

FIN


End file.
